Breaking Dawn: War For Freedom
by lylalove
Summary: Bella, Edward and Alice are all dragged away to work for the Voultri after the wedding. After 4 months of work Edward and Alice are on a mission for the Voultri leaving Bella alone. What does she do while theyre away? We'll find out...
1. Return Of The Prophecy

Chapter One

Return Of The Prophecy

Another afternoon of Edward giving in. I couldn't be happier with the shoes I was now in. It was like going from a pair of Chucks to Jimmy Choos. Only this was something I could really _feel_.

I rolled over onto Edward's chest. His face no longer looked guilty about our sleeping together. You could tell he enjoyed it more than before. But even then I felt like I was being a tease. Once I was one of him I would want one thing and one thing only. Blood. No passionate afternoons in bed or anything of the sort. I sighed.

Edward's cold arm wrapped around my waist. I didn't flinch away like I used to. I was content in it now. Especially in this tropical weather.

"What are you sighing about, love?" he asked and put my face in his hand.

"Oh just a bit bummed we'll be having to go home soon," I lied. "No more heaven."

He laughed his magical laugh," Don't worry. We can come always come back. Well if Esme let's us." We both looked up at the broken bed then down to the floor where a hunk of wood lay.

"You still think I would have heard that," I said while nodding my head.

Edward just laughed and kissed my forehead. I lifted my head for a kiss and it was given.

"Lunch for the human," and he got up to put his khaki shorts on. He turned to me and asked," What would you like?"

I thought about and I didn't want to eat too heavy. It was two o'clock and I was already planning on what I would want for dinner. I hope Edward could make fried chicken. But then again he could do everything right?

"I would like a turkey sub Mr. Cullen. Extra tomatoes."

"Of course Mrs. Cullen," and, with a kiss, he was gone.

I laid in bed for a minute with a smile on my face. Total bliss is what my life consists of now.

And it will only get better.

After I dressed I went to the kitchen to eat. Once at the table Edward gave me my sandwich with extra tomatoes. Chips too.

"Since you've kept us captive in the house all day, I thought we'd have an adventure for the remainder of the afternoon."

"I suppose we could," I said. My mouth was full of tomato.

"Swallow please," Edward said and I obeyed. It was rather gross.

"So what did you want to do?" I asked while biting into my sandwich.. I was hoping he wouldn't want to do anything too active. It was humid outside and I got tired of having frizzy hair.

"I thought we'd go swim. There's a waterfall down the trail. You'd like it," and he smiled his brilliant smile.

"Okay I'm game," then the phone rang. Edward took the phone out of his pocket and pushed a button. "Hey Carlisle," and then Edward's face went black. He stared at me for a long moment then disappeared.

It was an hour's time before he returned. I was watching a movie in the living room. Well pretending to watch a movie. His facial expression was the only thing that occupied my thoughts for that treacherous hour.

And when I looked at his face, he was easily ten times worse. If he could cry there'd be hot streams flowing down his face. He didn't seem to be breathing and his hands looked limp. He looked into my eyes for a long period and the next thing I knew he was crushing me in a hug, kissing me everywhere but my lips.

"Edward, what's going on?" I was gasping for air in his tight embrace.

He then let me go, put his hands on my face and kissed me in earnest. When he pulled away he spoke with his eyes closed.

"We have to go home. The Volturi will be looking for you," and as my blood pressure rose, everything went black.


	2. Silence

After I passed out from Edward's words I woke up on the boat. He had packed out things and were on our way home. And for all the wrong reasons. The thoughts of what could and probably would happen made me want to pass out again. Thank heavens this boat had a bed.

I didn't know what to do with the given situation. I felt tired but I knew if I slept I'd see Aro, Caius or Demetri's face. I'd have more detailed nightmares than before. I had no idea as to how to calm myself-- that's been Edward's or Jasper's job for a while now-- but Edward couldn't do it this time. He seemed just as depressed about this as I was.

I got out of the bed to find him. He was sitting on the deck, his head in his hands. The boat must have been on auto pilot.

Seeing him this way ripped my soul. He has never looked this distraught in our entire existence together. Not when I was in the hospital, not during the new born massacre, and not even our trip in Italy. Because we both knew that this time it was a lose-lose situation. I would die or work for them.

And to think my life would get better.

Before I took a second step, Edward appeared at my side holding me. When he did this I finally yelped and cried into his shirt. I sniffled and hiccuped and he just kept rubbing my arms. At one point the took his sleeve and tried to wipe my ever flowing tears, then he wiped my nose. True love.

After twenty minutes we reached the dock. To think the last time we weere here life seemed perfect. It's a crime the way things change.

There was a cab waiting for us and Edward stuffed our bags in the trunk, grabbed my waist and out us in the car. He did the same thing when we arrived at the first airport and then the second. He never let go of me. Always made sure we were touching one way or the other. For that I was grateful.

When we were boarding the plane that would take us to Washington I finally had to ask," How do you know?"

He looked at me. You cold tell he was debating with himself. Finally he spoke. "Alice had a vision that they came to the house and we weren't home yet. They asked if you'd been changed. The only other thing she saw was Carlisle on the floor and Caius speaking 'She had her warning when they came to Italy. She must die.'" Edward's hands balled into fists.

There was a lump in my throat after those last words. I almost felt like I shouldn't have asked but that was absurd. I needed to know.

"How much time do we have?" I managed to choke up. We left early so we should have extra time.

"We don't know," he whispered and I put my head on his shoulder.

When the plane landed and we got our bags Jasper was waiting for us. None of us spoke but all gave hugs. There was nothing that could be said.

When we hit the house everyone just stared. The first time no one spoke words, not even Emmett. Alice and Esme looked the worse. Even Rose looked sympathetic and gave me a hug. A real sisterly tight hug.

As I looked at my new family and gave, then accepted, hugs I couldn't help but cry.

This was my last time with them.


	3. Goodbyes

It was Sunday night and Edward and I were in his bedroom. Our legs were intertwined, my arms holding his chest, his hands in my hair. I'd been crying most of the day and my eyes were dry now.

The entire family tried to make me feel okay. Alice did my nails, Emmett let me win in arm wrestling and Jasper tried to calm me. I didn't like that he did that so, calmly, I told him to stop. I just didn't want to feel it.

Esme cooked breakfast and dinner for me but I was too stressed to eat. Especially after the conversation I had with Carlisle and Edward that afternoon. I was skirmish the whole conversation.

"I know that you wanted Edward to be the one to change you," Carlisle said," and because we all want this to go well we took a precaution." Carlisle walked to a corner in the room between his bookshelf and a couch. The moved the couch slightly to the left and put a key in the wall. Turned out to be a hidden safe behind the wall. He took out a small box and walked back to his desk. When the box was opened there were two syringes with a dark purple liquid. My heart stopped then broke into triple time.

"We took some of Edward's venom and put them in these syringes. I told him one would be more than enough but he insisted on another," Carlisle looked and Edward and made a slight chuckle.

When I saw the venom in Carlisle's hand I thought of the life I used to think was going to happen. After my new born phase was over we'd all go to high school and get our diplomas again. Actually go to Dartmouth and study literature. Maybe even biology. Edward and I would live separately from the rest of the family for a while. Live like a "typical" married couple.

Now my future life was a soon to be massacre. Even if the Volturi decided to not kill me I'd still have to work for them. Alice showed this to Aro when were there last. To fathom the though of walking down those dark stone halls and looking at the innocent by standers who would be the Volturi's meal was too depressing to take in. There had to be a way out. I had to fight this over time even if it was impossible.

"Because we don't know how much time we have and I need to show you things once you're changed," Edward said," we have to do this tonight. We don't have any other optins." I swallowed hard and he put an arm around my shoulders. I was finally getting what I wanted but under circumstances that no one should ever have to go through.

"Um, if it's okay, I have two favors to ask," I said. It took a while for the words to come out I was hiccupping so hard. "Ask and we'll see what we can do," Carlisle said politely.

"Well it's not much. I just want to call my parents for one," more tears came when I pictured their faces," and I need to spend my last hours with Edward. No interruptions, no distractions."

Edward twisted my chin so I was facing him. "Bella, love, are you sure you can handle talking to them," his eyes had the utmost concern. "I'd forever hate myself if I didn't call," and that was the truth. I'd probably never see Charlie or Renee again. I needed to at least hear their voice. "Can I call them now? While I still have the nerve." And with that Edward gave me his phone.

I walked to Edward's bedroom--well our bedroom-- and locked the door behind me. I took a few deep breathes and dialed. Renee answered.

"Hello," she laughed. Must have been doing something out of the ordinary with Phil. My eccentric mother. "Mom it's me."

"Oh Bella honey! What a surprise!" she was screaming into the phone. " Phil it's Bella. How was your honeymoon? Was the island as beautiful as Alice said it was?" She was talking so fast I barely understood her. "Yes Mom it was beautiful. We played with dolphins and stuff like that. It was fun." These memories calmed me a bit. Those last days of a simple life.

"That sounds like fun. They really must have some money if they own their own island," Renee's voice stopped in wonder. "I suppose. Well I just called to tell you I'm on the east coast now," I lied." We left early to get to know the area." Tears streamed as I lied. I burned for it to be true.

"Wow, my Bella in college. You grew up so fast," Renee choked up a bit. "You'll have fun in college. I did for the short time I went."

"Yea Mom. I'll have loads of fun," my voice cracked and I prayed she didn't notice. This was harder than I thought. TO have to lie to her this way and having to do it again to Charlie next. "Hey Mom I have to go. We're going out for dinner." More and more tears. "Okay, have fun. Please call every so often. Don't forget about me," she laughed at her sarcasm and I died a little inside. I'd call her everyday if I could. Charlie too. "Goodbye Mom. I love you."

"I love you too Bella," then the phone clicked.

I let out sobs for twenty minutes until I finally decided to call Charlie. I had dial the number several times because my hands were shaking. After a few deep breathes, I dialed correctly.

"Charlie here," he said to the phone. "Dad it's Bella," I smiled at the sound of his voice. "Bells! I didn't expect a call from you for a while. Are you back home?"

"No, after the, uh, honeymoon--" I didn't like having to use that word with Charlie but I didn't know what else to say"-- we went to the east coast to get to know the Dartmouth campus." You would think the lies would be easier to say but just got harder and harder.

"That sounds nice. You'll have good fun while away." Charlie seemed a bit sad at my words. I imagined what it must be like for him. Watching your only child get married at eighteen then head off to college right after. Feels like they don't belong to you anymore.

"Have you been fishing lately?" I didn't want to talk about my "college life" anymore. "Of course. Went out with Billy yesterday and caught a huge trout." Billy. I had completely forgot about him and the tribe. Even Jacob. So many other things filled my thoughts.

"Did they find Jake yet?" though I was pretty sure he was long gone again. Because of what happened at the wedding.

"No, no sign of him. Billy doesn't seem to be too worried anymore," he said sternly. "I can't understand why he's not but he's not."

"Well I guess everyone will have to wait for his return." if he ever decides to return. He probably never would and that hurt me a bit. Even though he put me in a sticky situation in the spring I still loved him like a best friend. At least I wouldn't have another long goodbye.

"Okay, Dad I have to go," I didn't want to pull away from his voice but it was necessary. "Alright Bells. Be safe." I silently scoffed at the word safe. That wont be happen for a while.

"I love you Dad," I choked. "Love you too kid," and, once again, there was a click of silence.

Tears couldn't come out of my eyes anymore. I just sat on Edward's-- I mean our-- bed and looked out the window. The sun was setting and the sky was pink with clouds. The trees were a brilliant green and birds flew by. All of nature was in sync with each other. The day looked perfect on the outside but was far from it.

I heard a knock on the door and I walked across the room to unlock it. It was Edward and he looked worried. I saw it in his eyes. He hadn't been hunting in a while so his eyes were getting darker. He leaned against the door from and ran his hands through my hair.

"This is a stupid question, but are you okay?" he whispered.

I didn't want to talk anymore because it seemed everything that came out of it was a lie. I just grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room. He closed the door behind him and I led him to the bed where we laid for a while. Our legs intertwined and all.

A half hour of silence passed. I looked at the stereo to find the time and it was almost eight. I tried to collect my thoughts of what was about to happen and that lead to thoughts of Charlie and Renee then to Jacob. After that the Volturi was in my head and I wanted to scream. My brain had to be turned off for a while.

Finally I looked into Edward's eyes and said, "I need you," then I put my lips to his. He kissed back and I rolled on top of him. I was debating on whether this was the right thing to do for the moment but I didn't care and apparently he didn't either. He moved his lips down to my neck and I started to undo his shirt. I took in his deadly sweet smell and felt his cold hard chest. He took off the rest of his shirt and rolled me on the bottom. He pulled my T-shirt over my head and kissed down my stomach.

When our lips met again it was with urgency. We each wanted to get as much of the other loved one as possible. Edward's tongue traced my lips and I slightly bit his.

When I looked at the stereo again for the time it was ten fifteen. Edward and I were under the sheets, our warm and cold bodies pressed together. I never watned to leave this moment, it was so perfect.

"We have to find Carlisle," I said. I got up but Edward stopped me.

"Bella, I'll find a way out of this. You don't deserve this fate that was out in your hands. I'll get us back home some how. I promise you," and if he could cry he would.

My eyes let out its final tears. I put my forehead to his. "I love you," I whispered. He then put my face in his hands, kissed my lips, my throat and my heart. " I love you, too"

There was a long table in Carlisle's study where he waited for us. Carlisle's eyes looked at Edward's and he nodded.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked. I took a breath.

"As much as I can be"

I walked to the table and laid on it. Edward put my hand in his and we looked at each other. We even had slight smiles on our face though we knew that our lives would get more difficult.

"I'll see you in three days," he said and I closed my eyes.


	4. New

Day One

This was the worst feeling. The burn moved slowly down my throat where Edward bit me. It was so intense I screamed. I wanted to put my hand to my neck to stop the pain but something stopped me. It felt like an anchor was on my arm.

The flame moved down to my chest. I could feel it hit my heart and it started to beat faster. My heart felt like it would explode with fire. This flame was far worse than what James did to me those two years ago. I could tell that walking into a back draft would be child's play compared to this. This was pure torture. I thrived for it to be over, but I had days to go.

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

Her screams for it to stop made me hate myself. Her life seemed to have gotten worse since the day I declared my love to her. James was my fault, the Volturi was my fault. Her becoming what I am was my fault and yet this beautiful woman still loved me with all her being.

"You did good on the bite Edward," Carlisle said. "We didn't even need the syringes." Carlisle then sat down next to me. _I know you didn't want her to change but don't make this your fault. _"I can't help it. They're coming because I fell in love with her. Of course it's my fault." _Edward they're coming to protect our kind_. "So you agree with them?"

"That's ridiculous don't twist my words," Carlisle continued," but as we all know the Volturi never does anything simply. Over react to things if you will." Bella tried moving her hand but I stopped her. "We'll have to try and find a way out of this," My wife will not spend her eternity with fools like Demetri Caius Aro or Jane. I took a vow to protect her long ago and I will never break it.

"How did you get out? When you worked for them." Carlisle was part of their coven once before and left. There should be a similar way out for us.

"I was allowed to leave because I paid my debt if that's what you want to call it," he started. "I ended up in Italy as a new born. Because I had will power and wasn't doing things to show our true identity they let me live but for a price." He stopped for a moment and I saw the conversation he had with Aro in his mind.

"After a few years I asked to leave. My wish was easily granted because Demetri didn't like me much," he laughed," He was more than happy to have me leave. But things will be more difficult for you and Bella." We both stared at her weary face. She stopped screaming for the moment, but there were still moans of agony.

_They saw her before we changed her. She knew our secret as a human. In their minds there are only two choices: death or work._

"Do they have to be so damn… stubborn! And we all know it's not work but slavery." Cauis, Marcus Aro or anyone giving orders and my Bella having to answer to them... My head should be throbbing with these thoughts but that could never happen. "How long do you think we'll have to stay?" _Knowing Aro and they way his mind works it could be a decade or two_. Carlisle's face looked sympathetic.

"A decade or two? We can't and wont stay that long." I felt like picking up the bookshelf across the room and ripping it to shreds but I didn't dare leave Bella's side. Her moans grew worse and her hand was tightly gripped around mine. Her body temperature dropped about a degree after this short time and I was surprised. She seemed to be changing rather quickly. I looked at her angel face and was more determined to stop her from being a slave to those in Italy.

The more I thought of this the more I grew angry. I had to change the subject before I went crazy. "Did you talk to those dogs about a new treaty?" This wasn't exactly a better subject but it was better than thinking of the other. "Yes. It was difficult because of Billy--" Carlisle let out a scoff and it surprised me," but it was done. It goes into affect once Bella's finished."

When Bella is finished. Despite everything that was going on I was excited for her to be done. It's the most selfish thing I've ever done in my existence, but knowing that she will forever be mine made me more than happy. No words could describe my love for this beautiful woman and it still shocks me everyday that she feels the same. Even though I've risked her life so many times-- and this new one being the worst-- she has stayed. I don't deserve her love but she gives me all of it each day and it will never stop. I was eternally grateful.

_You're not going to leave her side are you? _Emmett said went he walked in. "Don't count on it," and he sighed at my response. _I'm not surprised though I was hoping for a wrestling partner_. "I'm sorry Emmett but I wont be able to for a couple of days. Well maybe more like years." I nodded my head. "Don't talk like that. You'll find a way out of slaving for those bastards!" I rolled my eyes but thanked my brother. _Have fun waiting _and he left. _I'll leave the two of you now _and Carlisle was behind him.

I looked at the clock above the door frame and let out a sigh. "Sixty seven hours to go," and my love's hand gripped tighter.

* * *

Day Two

It seemed like years the way the transformation was going. Pure fire and I begged for it to be done. My whole body throbbed with the venom seeping through my veins and my heart. My brain burned the worst. It was unbearable I had so much time to go.

Though this pain was one of the only things I thought about, Edward's talk with Carlisle was also on my mind. I only heard certain parts because of my screaming and moaning, but the statement that stood out the most was when Edward shouted "a decade or two."

Those words stuck in my mind like a nail in the wall. Ten to twenty years of stone walls, innocent humans becoming meals and chalky skinned vampires was not the way I wanted to start this new life. Just like Edward, I was desperate to find a way out.

I thought about the work I would have to do. No one has ever described what the Volturi actually did with their time. Yes they protect their city, but how? What would or could I do to help them with that?

And the more I thought of working for them the more I didn't want the burn to stop.

* * *

**Alice Cullen**

It was only a matter of time before this vision would show up. I ignored thinking about it for so long because, well, it was just plain awful. Edward and Bella don't deserve this "ever after". Committed to an eternity of service for the Volturi. They've been through enough haven't they? They need a rest. And I need a rest too. I'm going to be right beside my brother and sister in this service and we're all going to need time off.

This family has me working constantly on what's going to happen to who. Or to rephrase "Alice's what's going on with Bella?" Since the day he met her I've been working over time. Of course I didn't mind, I was just as concerned about her as anyone, but sometimes Edward was just over protective. Just like Jasper was with me.

Jazz. I don't know how I'm going to tell him. I always knew that I was going to have to go with Edward and Bella but I didn't dare tell Jazz that from the start. He'd have picked me up and put me in hiding and that's the worst possible decision. Of course he wouldn't care about it being the wrong thing to do, just as long as I was safe. I sometimes loved how he protected me but other times he was just ridiculous. I decided to check in on Edward and the nicely changing Bella.

_She's going to be fine. I can already see it. She'll be beautiful.  
_"She always has been Alice," and he kept his eyes on her.  
"Oh you know what I mean," he was so unbearable sometimes.

"Have you talked to Jasper yet?" and this time he looked at me. _No not yet. I don't know what to do about this. I can't have him go with us_. "Now who's over protective," he barked. "You know you'd do the same thing in my shoes." He's debating on doing that now. A thousand different possibilities flew when I clicked to his future and all of them ended badly. "Yes of this I'm sure but Alice we still can't be sure of when they're coming and the more you wait on telling Jazz is less time you have to say goodbye."

"I don't like goodbyes Edward," and I sighed. "I know but right now none of us has a choice," and he stoked Bella's cheek. I knew what to do then. I could no longer procrastinate.

I found him in the garage cleaning the motorcycle Edward given him a few months back. He didn't look at me when he asked," Why so nervous?" and I instantly felt relaxed. It didn't stop the thoughts as well as it usually did.

"Jazz, I have to talk to you," then I hesitated. I just couldn't do it, not right now. I was about to lie when I heard a growl coming from Edward. "Stupid brother. Such an eavesdropper," I hissed at him and I heard a chuckle.

"What's going on Alice?" and Jasper grabbed my hand. The touch felt electric like it always did. That only made it harder. "So you know how I said Edward and Bella were going to Italy?" he nodded," well I didn't tell you the entire truth." Jasper stopped breathing then. I stopped for a moment. "Keep going Alice," he said and I obeyed. "Well I have to go too," that's when he lost it. His hand gripped tighter around mine and his eyes were hard. "Absolutely not! You're not leaving!"

"Jazz I have to or it's Bella's head! Or my head!" Couldn't he understand the possibilities? I wouldn't be able to live the rest of this life knowing something happened to Bella and it was my fault. Because I was being selfish or Jasper wanted to put me in hiding. And I wouldn't let them go alone.

"You can't leave with them. They'll torture you if you go," he said. "And if I stay they'll still threaten my life! If I hide they will find and either destroy me or threaten me with something I care most about and Jasper I cant risk that! It's out of the question." I was breathing rapidly and so was he. "You going is out of the question."

"And where would I go if I didn't leave with them?" I waited for an answer while he thought. He paced for a minute and said," We'll go to the house in New England for a short while."

"Goodness Jasper that's a horrible idea and you know it. We'd get caught after a brief time. They wont stop to find me."

"I can't have you leave Alice. I just can't," and he pulled me for a hug.

We stayed that way until the sun went down then we stopped. "Please don't go. I'll protect you," and our lips met. "No Jazz. It's my turn to protect you."

* * *

Day Three

The scorch was less intense but only in the slightest. It was something you didn't get used to even after three days. It had to have almost been over by now. I just couldn't deal.

During the last few hours I heard Edward talk to Carlisle and Esme. The subject of conversation was light-- how wonderful I'd turn out-- because the true subject at hand was too terrible to speak of anymore, even if it was to happen soon.

Just then I heard Alice walk up the stairs along side Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. "She's just about ready," Alice's soprano voice said with excitement.

As soon as she said that my heart quickened at an abnormal pace. It grew faster as the burn increased and this was the worse pain of the three days. I screamed hysterically for it to stop… Then it did. I opened my eyes.

Everything was so clear. The colors were so mesmerizing compared to my human eyes. I heard the freeway, people arguing at the closest house to ours and that was 5 miles away. I even heard music playing at the local grocery store. It was amazing and I wanted more so I ran to the window to see the green moss over brown trunks. Everything shot out like a 3-D movie but better. And the _smells_. Everything had it's own scent, stronger than ever before and I could smell it all. It was so breath taking.

"Bella," and I turned quickly to see people in the room. For that short second I forgot about them. They all looked extremely different, especially Jasper. His bite marks were more vivid than I remembered. Esme's hair seemed to have natural highlights and Rosalie was ten times more beautiful if that was even possible. New eyes changed everything. But Edward, my Edward, was the best looking person in the room. When I looked at him I swallowed hard because I was nervous then I felt the thirst my throat was so dry.

His flawless face looked at mine with worry and I couldn't fathom why."Bella are you okay?" even his voice sounded better, his impeccable melody. I felt overwhelmed when I saw him and heard his voice that I ran into his arms. Though instead of us having a love embrace, I accidentally knocked him to the floor, but I didn't care, I hugged him anyway. I heard Emmett chuckle then Edward said, "Ow Bella," he laughed, "Can I get up please." I lightly got up on my feet, my face had to have looked sheepish. "Sorry," and I was surprised at who talked. It couldn't have been mine. It was a note or two below Alice's melodic voice. So many new things that I'd have to get used to.

"It's alright. Are you feeling ok?" and Edward's face looked concerned and so was his voice. It bothered me a lot and also made me nervous. "I'm feel fine. A dry throat but fine," and when I said this aloud my throat felt like a desert. I wanted to get that cured. "Can we fix that please?" and everyone looked at me with awe.

"How can she be controlling herself so well?" Jasper whispered. He was nodding his head a bit. "Of course we can fix your thirst. Let's go," Edward said.

"Wait! You promised me I can show her herself in the mirror first!" Alice protested. Edward groaned. "Alice we really should hunt--" but she already grabbed my hand we were out the door. I heard Edward mutter "Impossible annoying girl" and his footsteps were right behind ours.

We were then in Alice's closet and she put me on the pedestal in front of her three way mirror. The person I saw made me smile. Her face was a perfect oval and her eyes shaped almond. They were blood red but that added a bit of character for now. Her figure was seamlessly aligned. Hips curved and matched the way the calves were shaped and everything else went together like a dream. My favorite was the hair, down slightly past the waist and chocolate brown with waves.

"That's me?" I mouthed and Alice laughed. I heard Edward sigh but he had a smile on his face too. I walked to him and, gently this time, hugged him. After a moment he kissed me and it was the best new thing of this new life. It felt different than all those thousands of kisses we shared before and his perfume was sweeter. Who knew he was holding back this much.

Then Alice coughed and I pulled away from my angel. "You guys should hunt now," and she left her closet. Edward stared at my eyes, winced, then put on a small smile. "Let's hunt," then we walked down stairs. When we reached the back door he said, "Let's see how fast you are," and he took off toward the river. I followed.

It was great, the speed. All the trees didn't even blur like they would with human eyes. I didn't need to concentrate on hitting anything either. Running was already second nature to me but then I saw Edward jump across the river and I stopped. That didn't feel like second nature yet.

"It's okay Bella. It not that hard really." His eyes looked encouraging but the river was so wide I was still nervous. "Take a step back if you feel the need," so I did. I took a deep breathe and jumped. It was so effortless I laughed at my being afraid before. I landed several feet in front of the river when I looked back. "You were right that was easy," and we kept running. After a few minutes we stopped.

"Okay your first lesson. What do you hear?" and I concentrated. I heard blue jays flying over head, a squirrel climbing a tree three yards down and a group of elk about half a mile southeast. When I told him this he said, "Good" and we were off.

We stopped a few feet behind them and then I couldn't hear anything but my prey's heart beat and it made my mouth water. Edward said something and he was tackling the largest elk. He growled, broke it's neck and fed. The others fled so I went after one. It didn't take long for me to catch one they weren't as fast as I was. Once I grabbed a single elk I did just as Edward. I broke it's neck but it didn't die instantly like his. I had to do it twice before I got to feed. The warm blood felt amazing and did wonders to my throat.

While feeding I heard footsteps and I stopped to see who it was and it was Edward. His shirt was still bleach white and his pants were just as clean. When I looked at my grey sweater and jeans I was covered in blood and dirt. I felt like a five year old playing with dinner. I went to finish my elk and when I was done Edward said, "This is something that's going to take time getting used to," then he laughed," Of course it will be easier if you always look this adorably messy." I growled at him but he just laughed again. "Don't worry it gets easier. You have to still be thirsty correct?" I nodded. "Okay. Listen again and this time I'll follow you."

I heard more elk running near the mountain side so I took off. Edward was next to me when we ran. I looked over at him and his face was doing the same as mine. We smiled at one another. I could definitely get used to this.

After another hour of hunting with four of my elk dry we went home. When we were a mile from the house we walked hand in hand and it made it happy.

When we were inside Emmett was watching TV and when he saw my blood stained outfit he howled with laughter. I wanted to punch his face in but Jasper felt my rage and he stood next to me and I was suddenly calm. I'd get Emmett later.

The rest of the afternoon and early evening was a fair time. We all mostly watched TV and Edward and Alice tried playing a few rounds of chess. Alice's new record of frustration was a minute thirty-four seconds. It was always great looking at her flip the chess board.

Around eleven o'clock things died down. Rose and Emmett went to their bedroom and Carlisle left for the night shift at the hospital. Alice forced me try on new clothes in her room and I gave her a hard time through all of it. Stupid designer clothes.

Then she looked distant. When she came back to reality Edward burst into the room. "Are you sure?" and she nodded. "Sure about what, Alice?" I hated being left out.

"We have three days," she said.

My happy feeling was then gone.

* * *

hey everyone and thank you for reading! i truly appreciate it especially since i'm new to the game around here.  
i just wanted to let people know, if you're subscribed or not, that i'm behind on my writing but i will try to post a new chapter by next sunday.  
i needed to be sure of certain things and had to refer to the books so i could be accurate and that type of stuff. either way if you're reading thank you so so so much  
i'm truly grateful and i'll be back with a new chapter soon. wonder if the volturi will be coming in or not ;)


	5. War Of The Millennia

I wish I could sleep just so I woulnt have to think about it. Then again I'd probably just have nightmares if I did sleep. When Alice said those words every ounce of me dropped. I had somewhat forgot about the fate that was to reach me because my day was going so well. I didn't want it to end.

I walked to my and Edward's bedroom sat on the bed and looked at the sky. There was no moon and plenty of stars. I grew jealous of them because they had their freedom in the sky. I was stuck going to Italy.

Cold arms wrapped my waist and I took in his scent. I leaned back on his chest and sighed. "Why is it that right when things get happy--"

"It gets taken away from you?" he finished my sentence. "It's just starting to become impossible for me to live the life I want to live."

"I know and I'm sorry. This shouldn't be happening and it's--" he started and I sighed angrily.

"If you're going to blame yourself stop it. You know it's foolish." I've just about grew tired of his negative attitude and saying things are his fault. He grew silent and so did I. During the silece many questions formed in my head. Mainly," What do they do with their time? Why would they even want me? I couldn't possibly help them with their daily routines," whatever those routines may be.

"They're mostly curious. You must remember that day--"he shuddered," when Jane's ability didn't work on you but it did on me and does on everyone else."

"And how will that freakish ability of mine help them? Whatever it's supposed to be." Everyone around here had their ability, Emmett was strong, Jasper had his emotions, Alice told the future, Edward read minds, and even Rosalie, if you could call being flawlessly beautiful an ability. Esme was compassionate, Carlise caring and well-minded, but what about me? I hoped it would be more prominent by now but I wasn't even a day old yet. It must take time. Ihated waiting

"Well that's what they'll find out. But they are mostly using you to get to Alice and me," he said. "How so?" I questioned

"Aro, along with Marcus, have been wanting another piece of the Cullen family for a long while, more than the others. They're using you to get to me. They now know they can get anything out of me just by threatening you. It's just about the same with Alice. You're her new favorite sister," he let out a light laugh."They're using me to get the two of you? This is--"

"If you're going to blame yourself don't. You know it's foolish." and I laughed at those repeated words. "But you still haven't answered my question. What do they do?" He took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Well they mostly just feed off humans and travel around the world to take care of various problems. They also wait for the Romanians."

"Who are the Romanians?" I questioned again. "They were in power before the Volturi. They were called Divizare." I was surprised. "I wasn't aware of this. How long ago were they in power before they gave it up?" I couldn't imagine why you would give something like that up.

"They didn't give it up it was taken away from them. War of the Millennia it was called." I gasped. "It happened a millennia ago?" I knew the Volturi was old but not that old.

"Oh yes. It was some sight and time to see I've heard from others. There are very few of us but even fewer who have lived that long." I found it unbelievable that the same group of people have been walking the earth for this long. Technically it's been over a millennia since that's only when the war started....

"Anyway the Divizare which concluded Vladimir, Iulian, Dragos and Octavian, had the power that the Volturi has now. They got it because they were mostly helpful and kept our kind under control. After a long enough time they helped so many and couldn't do a lot of things themselves. People begged for some type of order and wanted them to do it. They agreed to it and were going to do it themselves. They never asked for help though because, unlike the Volturi, people would ask to work for them instead of being forced. They got power purely on accident. They didn't abuse their power either. They were all about democracy and for that our kind admired them."

This story was so fascinating. Just thinking of simpler times was a challenge let alone what things must have looked like.

"Like the Volturi does now, they would send people out if anything drastic happened, a new born war or if a new born was doing something to reveal who we really are, but there was a major incident in Italy that made them go themselves one day."

"What happened?" I asked? "Well the population at the time wasn't large at all and a village just outside Rome lost a little over a third of it's population. The Divizare may have fed off humans but still admired their life." I let out a laugh. "That's a bit biased isn't it?" Edward laughed too. "Well yes but people at the time thought the same thing and praised them for it. For trying to be noble with our given lives because almost all of them wanted to just be human. Anyway, The Volturi didn't agree with any of the Divizare's morals, the enjoyed all of the extra abilites and were trying to start a colony of their own to try and steal their power. They would manipulate humans with their looks, all Aro, Caius, Marcus, Demetri and a woman at the time named Amadora. They would save a few humans and bite them to join and build their colony."

I could picture a massacred village of people screaming and trying to run from pale beautiful men who they probably thought they could trust. I swallowed hard. "I'm assuming the Divizare didn't like this?"

"Of course not. The Volturi was trying to take their power for all the wrong reasons. If they wanted to have a fair election the Divizare would have given it. So they went to try and defend themselves and their people and see if they could calm the Volturi from doing more terrible things. The fight was bigger than they expected."

"Was it the war?" I asked.

"No but it was the start of it. You see at the time Amadora was Demetri's wife. When the Divizare arrived and Octavian saw her he instantly fell in love. The Divizare talked to the Volturi to see if they could reach an understanding. No one did except Amadora who then, after a short affair with Octavian, left with the Divizare. She then married Octavian."

"After five short years the Volturi grew a grudge large enough to get their growing colony and try to destroy the Divizare's thrown. The battle lasted for eight days, non stop, no rest and no one fed. During these days Octavian tried to hide Amadora but she refused to leave without him. Finally he decided to leave with her and they were going to hide in Greenland until Demetri found them."

Once again I swallowed hard. I felt like my heart should be beating faster because I forgot about my newly changed body. I let out a nervous laugh in my head but stopped breathing while Edward spoke.

"Demetri had his own plan in mind," he paused for a moment and I assumed he didn't want to tell me the gruesome details. For the first time ever I didn't even want him to. "He basically destroyed them both. To this day he hasn't got over her. All in all those eight days were hell. Divizare had better strategy but the Volturi had so many strong new borns that they threw them out of power. In the end Divizare fled and the Volturi went back to Italy and took over. They tried to get many of the Divizare workers to go with them but they all said they'd rather be destroyed than work for the enemy and many were destroyed while others managed to get away."

So many people lost it made me feel so down. Not just an empire was lost but so was love. I held on to Edward tighter. "And that's how they lost their power."

"Yes. It's been rumored for centuries that they'll come out of hiding and make a come back. It's been way too long and no one has seen then since then so I doubt it completely." Edward said.

I agreed with him. No one waits centuries for a come back. Not even a vampire. From what I've seen they're all rather impatient anyway.

"What are you thinking?" he asked after a minute. "My impending doom," I let out a sighed laugh at my response. It wad pretty dramatic but still very true. "What my supposed future is to be, my parents and how I'll miss them more than I do now. How so many things look bleak and the fact that I'm more frightened than I've ever been in my entire life." I stopped breathing to take it all in. So many more thoughts swarmed my head because of my new body I wanted my brain to implode.

Edward turned me so I was facing him and he looked me in the eye. "Love please know I'll protect you. I will fight every dilemma that comes your way in this eternity. We'll just have to weigh this one out for now." I pressed my lips to his after that. He was about to pull back but I pulled him closer. My hand twined in his hair and he pulled my waist toward him. I bit his lip and his tongue traced mine. I unbuttoned his shirt and touched his marble chest and he let out a whimper. I smiled to myself.

He was about to take off my sweater then stopped. I was confused. "what's wrong?" I panted.

He shook his head, "Well it's you really." his face looked frazzled.

"What do you mean? Do I not, um, satisfy you anymore?" I felt slightly awkward saying that but if he missed my warm human body that much…

"Oh no Bella it's not like that! You are exceptional in that department, it's just odd because you're not supposed to be wanting any of this right now," he began to button his shirt," I mean you're not even a day old yet Bella."

"Ugh well I'm excelling. Can't we just finish what we started?" I pleaded. He laughed at my begging and stroked my cheek," You know I would love to but we've got a house full of people that can hear everything in a five mile radius." This was true and I wished we had our own place. Things would get done then.

"Hey I've a question for you," I just realized that we now had a real time estimate for when the Volturi were coming. When I asked how Alice figured out the actual day he looked at me astonished.

"You really haven't been paying attention to the dates have you?" I nodded my head no. "Your birthday is in three days love. Alice was planning a party for you."

I gasped at his response. I really lost track of time that much? Ever since the wedding nothing like dates or things of that sorth mattered. Olny Edward and the Volturi. The fact that I forgot my own birthday surprised me.

"It's not like my birthday matters anymore because I'm eighteen forever. Though it's the thought that counts."

"Alice didn't want you to miss your birthday nor did Esme. Especially before our departure. Besides we always celebrate the first birthday of the new life."

"Oh. Well ok then." Edward grabbed my hand and gave it a light kiss. I continued to look out the window at the lighter growing sky. When I looked at the clock it was six in the morning. I smiled to myself once more, "Hey I just pulled my first all nighter." And Edward laughed at my pun.

* * *

Carlisle came home soon after and left with Emmett and Jasper to go hunt. Edward went with them just to spend time. He and I fed the day before. That left the women at the house.

We all were watching some Lifetime movie about a girl having underaged sex and her mother was concerned, pretty basic and boring. Alice was playing with my hair and Rosalie was sitting on Esme's lap. Toward the end of the movie Esme spoke," I had this wonderful part birthday part wedding gift for you. Well it's still here. I think you should see it before you leave." Her smile was warm as was Alice's and Rosalie's. "Oh yay! You're really going to love it Bella," Alice said and Esme led us all outside.

"We're going to have to run a few miles. I hope you don't mind," she said and I laughed. "Of course not Esme," then she ran so I followed along with Alice and Rose. While running I looked at the sky and it was rather light for a September in Washington. Grey clouds were like a light blanket and I got a bit giddy at myself for my new found love of gloom. All thanks to Forks.

Ten minutes passed when we stopped. We were in the middle of no where, just trees and moss. "Um, thank you?" I questioned and they chuckled. Alice then covered my eyes and two hands we guiding my steps. Another few minutes of small talk and laughing passed until we finally stopped.

"It's now slightly pointless to have with the situation at hand," Esme said, " but it gives you a place to come back to after your stay in Italy. I hope you enjoy it." Then I could see.

"Oh my," was all I could collect. There was a cottage in front of me made of stone and wood. It was like a painting by Thomas Kinkade. There was a wood fence around the fairy like home and the door was a deep red. The windows had lace white curtains and the chimney had smoke coming from it. There was a large oak tree with brown leaves that fell on the roof and on the green lawn. This could not be real.

"Esme… It's just. It's so beautiful and perfect."

"Go inside," she said and handed me a key. I opened the fence and walked through down the stone walkway and opened the door.

The first room was the living room. A fire was going and there was a petite white couch against the wall. Next to it in the corner was a bookshelf with black leather bound books that titles of times with me and Edward. There were also pictures in frames of him and me. On the mantel across the room were more pictures from the wedding and of my parents and his. The floor was wood so in the center was a plush white rug.

I went to the left and walked down the hall. At the end were double doors with gold doorknobs. I opened them and it was my bedroom. In the center was a massive king sized bed on a platform, platinum TV in the corner and a window to my left. It had a view of the mountains and I thought of how beautiful it must look during a snowy winter. The walls were painted white and i went to a door in the far corner. It lead to the massive bathroom that had a jacuzzi tub made of marble. On the sink were soap and lotion products with french and japanese lables.

I couldn't get over the beauty of my new home. I just walked in awe. Alice then grew impatient, "Hello?! You haven't seen the closet yet!" and she grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. The closet doors slid open and I have to admit I really did love it.

Everything was in sections and color coated. A black section then a glass cabinet with a ton of shoes and accessories and a grey section so on and so forth. At the end was a three was mirror also on a platform. On bare parts of the wall were paintings of Picasso replicas--i hoped knowing them they could be carpet was a cream color and the walls white and the lights crazy bright. I walked around and looked at the clothes that I would be force to wear in my future. "Good job Alice," I said. "Well you know, I love a closet." she giggled.

"Esme when and how did you do this? It's impeccable." She grinned sheepishly. "Well I've designed homes for everyone, I have a knack for it, and started yours about a year ago."

"We all helped her build with the exception of Edward," Rose said, "Of course it was next to impossible to keep it away from him but we managed."

I let out a sigh and hugged my mother. "Thank you so much. You're amazing." She patted my hair, "You're welcome. Just wish you could enjoy it more." Alice joined our hug and so did Rosalie to my surprise. She'd been doing that a lot lately and it goes to show what tragedy can do. It makes you appreciate everyone in your life whether you agree on each other or not. I loved all of them even more.

"I'll miss you so much."

* * *

That night I showed Edward the cottage and he enjoyed it just as much as I did. Of course he was more surprised that they kept it from him for so long.

"A year is a new record for them," he stated. "Esme left the house while we were in school to get the designs done. That's why," I liked the closet the least. "For a girl so small she is insanely annoying. No one needs a closet this big." And I chuckled.

That night and the day to follow we sat in front of the blazing fire and went through the scrapbooks Esme made and played chess. I still lost but got insanely better and I happy about that.

Toward midnight on the day to follow we just sat and watched the wood burn. Edward kept whispering in my ear saying he loved me and I did the same. We made love for an elongated time. We never grew tired and always wanted more of the other. I guess we both knew that once we left Washington moments like this will never happen for an extended while. This only made us thirstier.

We stayed by the fire all night and when morning came so did my birthday. I still forgot of course until Edward handed me a small blue box. "Happy Birthday Bella."

"Why did you get me a present? I said no," I already have everything I could have asked for. I couldn't have more. "And I ignored your request. I really wanted you to have this so please accept it."

Reluctantly, I opened the box. Inside was a silver locket the size of a fifty cent coin. Engraved on the back was our wedding date and on the inside, instead of a picture, were the words "Forever Intertwined"

"Edward it's flawless. I love it." He smiled. "I knew you would. If for whatever odd, insane, strange reason we are physically apart, you'll have that message to remind you of me." He kissed my shoulder.

"Oh I want to give you something from me!" But what could I give him. He's given me everything but the moon and I couldn't think of anything that I could give him. "Don't fret Bella. I'm--"

"No you will get something. I promise you," then we dressed.

Because we didn't see our family the day before we decided to stop by in the morning. The run was nice and we, as usual, walked the last mile together hand in hand. "I wonder if Alice still put things up for my birthday," then before we hit the backdoor Edward stopped frozen. I put two and two together. "Is it my impending doom?" He looked at me and nodded.

We took a moment to ourselves and shared many long embraces and kisses. We then walked Greeted us at the door. "Edward, Bella we have a guest," her voice was shockingly low as she greeted us.

"Edward! Bella! Good to see you again," Marcus said Demetri at his toe. They both wore street clothes, I'm assuming to blend in, underneath their thick cloaks

"Hello to you too Marcus," Edward said. He grabbed my hand tighter. "Hi Marcus," I managed. He was scarier than last time. Demetri bigger than what I remembered.

"I think we should have a little talk. Come sit down, maybe even have some breakfast huh," and Marcus sat at the dinner table laughing at his joke.

This was the first morning for ruin.


	6. Taken

"Well come on and sit, get comfortable," Marcus motioned to a few chairs at the table. Edward and I, hand in hand, sat obediently. "So how are things over here? How is everyone? Especially Carlisle. I haven't seen you in so long!"

Carlisle smiled, "Yes Marcus how are you? I assume things are well back in Italy?"

"Oh yes of course, but we are down a few works. Some people have decided to leave. Mostly because they paid their debts," he looked toward Edward and me, "unlike others." I swallowed hard.

"I came with Demetri today just to check on things you know. Like Bella. How are you doing? You are the main concern here," he smiled.

"She's fine," Edward spoke for me. I took too long I guess I was in such shock. Marcus ticked at Edward, " Oh Edward. Let her speak for herself. In fact let me and her have a chat of our own. Everyone leave." His face was serious.

It took a while but Edward let go of my hand and kissed me before leaving. Everyone else followed. Once it was dead silent he began. "You look so stunned Bella," his voice mocked me, "Please relax."

"I'm trying given the circumstance," to managed

He laughed," You make it seem so wretched. It's not as bad as you think it is. Most people would love to be in your position," he laughed again and so did Demetri. They both began to speak to each other in Italian and I just couldn't take much more. I thought of everything that I was leaving and everything that I was about to walk into and couldn't stand their laughter. I thought of the story Edward told me, the War of the Millennia, and how no one would ever love to be in my position. I hated his lie. I figured it couldn't get much worse from here so I spoke and grew bold.

"What do you want with me?! Why do you insist on laughing at my dooming fate ahead?! You find my emotional torture funny? Do NOT mock me!" I stood. Then so did he.

"Don't bark at your superior! Who the hell do you think you are?," he stood much taller than me and was more intimidating with Demetri at his side. Little by little I started feeling like a sheep again.

"You think by taking a stand will make you a better person? This is no human movie and you will not over come. Do you want to know why you're leaving you quaint life here? Do you really?" He looked into my eyes. I tried my hardest to stare back, to show I wasn't afraid, but I failed. I looked to the ground.

"Answer me!" he ordered so I nodded my head. "Your filth of a husband chose this 'dooming fate' for you. Asking to be destroyed then threatening to tell human kind about us. Well the rest of human kind," he scolded me up and down," he told you knowing it was against everything. You were always potential threat and for that you and your husband both should be punished. He didn't even take deal with you the proper way, like we told him. What are you? Four days old?" I nodded my head again. He smirked. "What a waste of time, you two. Alice included. You're lucky Aro fought for you to live. If it was up to me and a few others Edward would have got his wish from before. You'd be gone to."

Just then Edward stormed into the kitchen. Demetri was ready to fight, crouched down and all, but Emmett grabbed Edward just in time and held him back. A violent roar came from his lips, "Never speak to her like that again," he fought against Emmett who was barely winning.

"Teach her some manners then we'll talk," Marcus said. "I'm finished with this house. The three of you have five minutes to pack. That's more than enough time," he walked out, Demetri at his toe.

Everyone stood in another dead silence for what seemed like eternity but was only about three seconds. I was the first to break it. "I'll be upstairs," was all I could say.

Once in the bedroom I grabbed a duffle bag and took clothes out the closet.

"We can share a bag," his voice said from behind," we can fit enough in there. We might end up with uniforms anyway." I turned to look at him and he looked like a handful of emotions. Livid, disappointed, distraught. He pulled shirts out the drawers and I went to hug him from behind. He took my hand, kissed it, then let me go. "We don't have much time. We have to say bye to Esme," and I winced at the thought of saying goodbye to my second mother.

We were down stairs and everyone was paired. Jasper and Alice were in the corner whispering their goodbyes, Emmett and Rosalie were hand and hand by the piano and Esme's face was buried in Carlisle's shoulder. Edward went to say bye to her first so I went to Emmett.

"I'll see you over time I guess," I looked at the ground. Then, to my surprise then not so much, I was in a bear hug. If I were still human he would have killed me. "I'll miss you. We'll get you out of there. Damn those bastards taking you guys. You owe me an arm wrestling match by the way ok," and he let me down.

I looked at Rose next and didn't expect much, even though we were on better terms than before, but she too surprised me. She handed me a picture of the entire family from one of our many fun nights together, something I didn't already have and always wanted, in a silver picture frame shaped like a leaf. "We don't want you forgetting our faces. No telling how long you'll be gone," she seemed modest and held her arms out for a hug. Of course I accepted. "Thank you so much. And there's no way I could ever forget you. Never."

Now came the hard part of talking to Esme. It hurt just as bad as it did when talking to Renee or Charlie. Maybe worse only because I saw her face and I knew that if we were both human, the mother-child shock would have happened: when your mom cries, you cry and there's nothing to stop it, ever. "Goodbye Esme," and now I buried my face in her shoulder. She patted my hair. "No, no this is not a goodbye. I refuse for it to be one. I'll see you soon. We'll do something and I'll see you soon," and, too soon, she let go.

There were no words I could think of to say to Carlisle so I took my father hug and let it be.

Demetri walked in right on cue. "It's time to leave," he looked inpatient standing by the door, but no one cared. We all walked to the door then outside where a town car waited. Edward threw our bag and Alice's in the trunk. Marcus sat up front and Demetri was on the driver's side. With a final wave we all climbed in the chariot of ruin.

That was the last time I drove down that highway.

* * *

At the airport no one spoke a word. Alice looked glum and Marcus looked impatient toward the working and vacationing humans. They all moved too slow for him. I wished they'd moved slower.

Things got a bit awkward when we sat and waited for our plane to arrive and be ready. Many people of course stared, but, and for the first time I think, it wasn't for the looks of beauty but for attire. Marcus and Demetri didn't exactly blend in too well with the crowd. They looked like fools to most people because they had their cloaks on. A woman's child accidently stepped on Demetri's and he let out a snarl at the poor boy. He left crying. "Small balls of filth," Demetri stated.

The plane ride wasn't as bad only because Alice, Edward and I had a row to ourselves so it gave us a break to somewhat talk while the other two sat in first class. We of course had coach because we weren't royalty. I was overjoyed with that factor.

I sat in the middle and Alice on the aisle. Edward got the good seat by the window. He'd been tense the entire morning and he likes high sights so I made him take it hoping it would calm him down.

"How's the rest of the day looking for us Alice," I asked after two hours silence.

"Pretty ok. But I don't see much. I want to go through Aro's mind because he's the easiest and nicest of everyone. Every time I go through Marcus I keep seeing plans with him and his wife. Nothing about us and technically that's good," she finished. I lamely agreed and put my head on her shoulder.

"Oh do I not get love anymore?" Edward's voice scorned me. I looked at him and smiled. "You seemed lost in the clouds. I didn't want to bother."

"You can never bother me," and pulled me closer so my head was on his shoulder. His lips touched my forehead. "I love you," he said simply.

"I love you more," I replied matter-of-factly. He snickered. "I doubt that," and I stared into his eyes, one of the best things in the world.

Through the remainder of the flight I was slightly antsy. Our flight attendant smelled so sweet and she looked so feeble I almost lost it. Edward and Alice both told me not to breathe and I should be almost ok. The advice was helpful though it was strange holding my breath for two hours then letting myself breath when she moved to the back for the required sleep on the sixteen our flight. I started back up again for the last two hours while she served breakfast.

The plane landed much too soon and when we on the streets Marcus and Demetri were in much lighter moods. "It's nice to be back. I hate being away for any amount of time," Marcus said. "Sono d'accordo. Meglio profumo del sangue qui che in America. Non può attendere a alimentare," Demetri laughed and so did Marcus.

"What did he say?" I asked Alice. I really need to learn Italian. I made a mental note to have Edward teach me. "He's agreeing with Marcus and doesn't like American blood. It smells bad to him and he wants to feed off his home land. I feel our first mission coming on," she closed her eyes for half a second. "Yes. Our first mission."

Another town car met us at the airport and we drove a way that was different from the last time I was there. I assumed it was because there wasn't much traffic. We got to the tower in ten minutes.

We got out the car and followed them to the same entrance we used what seemed like years and years ago. This time the stone hallway didn't seem as cold. The first room was bright and I assumed it was just as bright as the first time I was here. Stupid dull human eyes.

An olive-skinned girl with black hair passed her waist greeted us. She wore an all black suit and had purple eyes. "Marcus, Demetri good evening," she beamed at their appearance.

"Zoë," Marcus said. Demetri merely nodded his head.  
"Hello Zoë," Edward said. She stared at him then back at Marcus. "Are these the three I have to take care of?"

"Yes, just show them where they will be staying for now. That'll be all." he stared at me. "We'll call you when we need you," and with that he went through the second door at the end of the hall.

Zoë sighed, "Alright then, follow me. I'll show you your rooms," she walked in front of us and we followed. We walked to the back of the office-like room to a door I didn't exactly notice because it blended with the wall entirely. It lead to a long corridor where at the end stairs started. After climbing those we were in a hall with deep purple carpet and several doors to which I assumed lead to bedrooms. The girl named Zoe turned to look at us.

"Right now none of these bedrooms are taken but they will be soon. For now the three of you have each door at the end and which ever one next to it. You cannot share a bedroom," she eyed me and Edward, " and cannot switch rooms until otherwise told. In a few minutes I'll give you your uniforms for when you are doing daily work here." The short girl walked down the stairs.

"Well I expected that," Edward eyed me. "I'm still sad about it but not surprised. Come on I'll take you to your room. You can have the one with the window," he took our duffle bag and opened the far door on the left. I looked at Alice.

"Damn that's a bummer. Will we have curfews too," I hinted at sarcasm though I had a feeling it would be true.

"Most likely, but we'll see. I see arguments coming up about that. It goes in many directions," she sighed. "I thought it would be easy reading the minds here but it's slightly more difficult. They simply don't know how to treat us so things are flying all over the place. Granted, I hope Aro wins most of these trials," she then went to her bedroom. "Don't get too comfortable with Edward just yet please. I'm just as down about this as you and will need a sister in a minute," her face looked solemn. "Of course Alice." She nodded and closed her door.

My bedroom was small but nice. There was a full size bed to my disbelief, a window to the right and a nightstand with a small lamp. On the left was a bathroom with white tile and towels. That was all.

"Well this room gets straight to the point. No accessories," I plumped on the bed while Edward put my clothes in the provided drawers. "Yes, but it's better than Carlisle's days. Of course that was back before pluming and electricity," he laughed at his own joke.

"Ok everything is in the drawers," and he plumped on my bed too. We were hand in hand looking at the ceiling. It had painted stars and moons. "What trickery," I said to the ceiling, "Seems like everyone mocks freedom lately. Even the ceiling is showing me a free sky which I won't encounter for years upon years," I ranted.

"Mmm yes a free sky is what we want. We'll get it eventually, I hope," Edward said. Just then Alice entered the room and sat on my legs. "We'll have to go hunting for them later. They'll tell us what kind of scent their looking for and we'll have to bring them here." She sighed, "I don't like having to trick people. This is going to be much harder than I thought."

"Well, we'll move on to other things over months like travel and those sorts. That's easier," Edward said. He was on his elbows and looked at me, "Bella I hope you understand this, and I'm pretty sure you do, but all of our records for non-human blood are about to be destroyed by staying here. As much as I would rather like to hunt a mountain lion or anything else in the animal kingdom we just don't have that choice here," he continued, " I just hope you don't get addicted to it. I don't know how long we'll be here which means we don't know long we'll have to give up being vegetarians. Once we get back home we will have to back to that life style. You get my drift?"

"Oh of course. I'm just nervous about it. I have much more a conscience than those men downstairs so it'll be harder for me, us, to do this." Acquitted, normal people, people like Charlie and Renee, now becoming my dinner. The image of taking a life was haunting my brain. If only there was an off button...

"Oh wow I almost forgot," Alice ran to her room and back in a third of a second, "Happy Birthday even though now technically it's not, but there was a situation back home obviously," her face scrunched with disgust.

I opened the box and inside were antique leather bound books all by Jane Austen. "Oh WOW Alice. I mean WOW," I was in shock.  
"I bought them at this auction in France a few years ago. You wouldn't believe how much they cost. These were printed in 1886. The woman that originally owned them died and had no one but dogs so in her will she told her lawyers to auction everything she owned. Except the dogs of course. They went to her butler Anton."

"This is simply amazing Alice thank you. At least I'll have something to do while locked in this room," and I laughed to myself.  
"I wanted to give them to you but Alice insisted on doing it," Edward said. "Annoying creature," he mumbled.

"You like it," Alice snipped. We laughed and it was the first one we had all day. It lasted all but a second.

"Here are your work clothes," Zoë walked in and threw three bags on the ground. "Aro and the others would like to see you now," and she left.

"Ugh look at these itchy uniforms," Alice put one of the bags in her hand and pulled out a black pant suit and cloak to match. "I mean we're in ITALY. They so could have found better fabric," she complained and Edward scoffed.

"We're here to kill innocent people and you still rant about fashion," he moved his head side to side.

"Yea well it takes my mind off things. Better than dealing with the situation at hand," and we all agreed with that.

* * *

Downstairs Zoë walked us to an elevator that took us even further under ground. "They're having one of their meetings but it should be about done now. They wanted me to give you a list of guidelines now just so they wouldn't have to waste time doing it themselves," she handed Edward an envelope. "They don't do anything themselves?," I thought to myself .

The elevator door opened and we were in a lobby. "Go through those double doors. They're waiting," Zoë pointed.

We walked to the door, I took a deep breath and entered.

It appeared to be a dining room with a long oak table that sat about fifteen people with ancient candle holders and a few gargoyles for show. The ceiling had a three chandeliers all made of crystal. The walls were painted murky red and had painting of each of the Volturi members: Marcus first, then Aro and lastly Caius. Those three men sat at that table in that order along with Jane, Demetri and a few others I did not recognize.

"My friends!" Aro called, "we have a favor to ask." Everyone seemed to laugh except us three.

"Aren't you hungry?"

* * *

**Hello to all my readers! I am so so so sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. Things have been crazy in my life, with senior year and things of that sort. Plus i lost my notebook and had to re-write chapter six and that was a total pain! Anyway I hope you're not too angry and I really hope you enjoyed it. This time I will try to post sooner I promise! Just need a new notebook :)**


	7. The Kill

None of us answered immediately. We all somewhat stared as blankly as we could, or at least I did. I knew what he was going to ask for and I feared it like hell.

"Well are you?" Aro asked again. Edward spoke first, "We fed a few days ago. We're fine though of course you must want meals for yourselves," and Edward smiled while Aro continued the conversation. "Yes yes of course we are. That's what I called you here for. We each need a meal for ourselves," he motioned toward everyone at the table, "and we need you to go get it. It really is easy. If you do this right you all will better jobs in the near future."

I looked over at Alice, she seemed to be having a vision of her own. After a moment she looked fine. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, my way of asking what happened. She squeezed harder and didn't let go. That couldn't have been good.

"Now there's a place we send you runners to get our meals. It's about fifty miles out a place called Trapani. Get about five, yes. And whatever you might want to. I'll be gracious about that," Aro let out a smile and began speaking in Italian to the rest of the table. Our cue to leave.

The Zoë girl was in the elevator waiting for us. She set out more rules for us to follow. "None of them are ever really hungry all at once, I assume they're doing it on purpose to see if you can handle the job they have given you. Against Caius' wishes, Aro has provided you with a car to drive to Trapani and back. He doesn't want to wear out your weak backs with so many bodies to carry," she smiled darkly at her own joke while I tried rather hard to not snap her neck.

"Here is a list of what they prefer most and this is the key to the truck outside," we were out the elevator and in the lobby we entered in just hours ago. "Good luck," and Zoë sat at her desk. I looked at Edward while he looked at me painfully. "Let's go," he said and we were off.

We walked in the cellar hall and were outside. Once on the street we walked down an alley where a garage door opened. Inside sat three cars. One red Ferrari P4/5, a Koenigsegg CCX and the one we'd be taking the Mercedes G55. For a short second Edward let out his guy side and drooled over the CCX thing. "Bella you don't understand. This beautiful car goes from 0 to 62 miles per hour in only three point two seconds and goes up to 245 mph total." I rolled my eyes and climbed in the front of the Mercedes.

Edward drove the car 120 mph down the road and I loved the speed. I hadn't experienced the speed of a car yet so it was refreshing though I was fidgeting. Well I was forcing myself to fidget. It felt weird because I didn't have normal human reactions anymore so I had to do something. Then I remembered Alice.

"Alice what did you see while we were in that room with Aro?" I turned to look at her. She didn't look at me when she answered my question.

"Nothing really. Just saw what was going to happen tonight that's all," and she continued staring out the window. I looked at Edward to see if he knew anything because of course she was lying. He looked just as lost as I was.

The drive was short, about twenty-five minutes, when we arrived in the city. It was filled with party goers and nightclubs. Girls roamed in too high heels that they couldn't walk in and too short dresses with their amazing bodies. Guys had dress shirts and jeans. It was early for people to be as drunk as they were, only eleven o'clock, but that never stops Italians from having fun.

"So what are we looking for," I motioned toward the note in Edward's pocket. I grew more and more nervous as time elapsed. I looked at the humans fun and how I was going to be the one to have to put an end to it. To make their other party friends and family wonder where they had gone. I swallowed hard.

"It's surprisingly basic. Aro, Caius, Marcus and Demetri want females, all different scents though. Jane wants a boy with blonde hair and smells like butter rum. Complete mystery on how butter rum's appealing to anyone," he shook his head and turned off the car. Milliseconds later he was at my door. He stared at me with the utmost concern and stroked my face. We read each other at that moment, moments like that I loved. He'd hoped I'd eventually be ok and he wished we didn't have to. He thought it was all his fault. I didn't blame him and would eventually find a way through this I hoped.

Our lips met. I pointed to my eye, then my heart and to him. He did the same. Alice got out the car next and let out a cough. "We'd better get this over with if we want to be back on time. I don't want to stay long." I nodded at her and we walked across the street.

We memorized the list of people they wanted and came up with a game plan. The easiest way to get people to follow us would be to use out looks of course. Edward would find two females, the part of the plan I loathed most, Alice would get another two and I was left with the one guy. "It shouldn't be too hard. With the way you look any man would obey everything you say," Edward said.

"But there's one huge issue. I don't speak Italian," I shifted my weight to look more human. We were on the street in between clubs and people stared at us. We officially had an act to put on.

"Oh don't worry about it. Here's some words you can learn fast," Alice said. "Most Italian men are arrogant and don't feel the need to talk to women. We should come to them," she nodded her head in disbelief," so here are the basics. I'll teach you more later."

Because vampires learn more information at a quicker speed I memorized all the phrases Alice told me to look for. Like "Hey you should buy me a drink" and one I'm not fond of "Come to my loft. I'll show you a good time"

"Women here never say that really, but we're in a rush and have to get straight to the point with these men." I nodded my head in response.

"Ok time to split. Alice go to the club on the corner, Bella you stay here and I'll walk around the corner. Once you've got who you need just go to the car. We'll leave all together," Edward finalized the plan. Alice left and he stared at me. "Good luck," he kissed my forehead and was gone. I walked inside.

Alice and I changed clothes in the car so we looked more appropriate for the occasion. I switched to a short royal blue halter dress with leopard prints and Alice wore something almost the same but black and with a white feather print.

I walked around the packed club trying to find the sent of butter rum. It was very difficult, there were so many scents around. Not all of them smelled well either to my surprise but that was a good thing. I would not have a relapse of any kind.

I sat at the bar eyeballing the club. There were many men who fit Jane's look but not scent, I let out a sigh. I just wanted this horror to be over with so I could lay in bed. Then I smelled him, it was so sweet and bitter. He was four chairs away from mine and giving me the eye. I played coy hoping he'd come my way and he did. This is when the game starts. When he reached me the Italian started.

"What's a girl like you doing sitting at a bar all alone?" He had green eyes and it reminded me of Edward. He had green eyes when he was human. I wish I could have been there to see it. "My girlfriends wanted a quiet night in. I decided against it," I shifted my weight toward him. "Buy me a drink yea? Mr…?" I paused for his name and instantly regretted it. I don't want to know the name of the person I would eventually take to his murderer. "The name's Scott," he smiled and talked to the bartender. I let out a huge sigh while he wasn't looking and composed myself.

"Here you are, Peach martini," he handed me my drink. I took a sip and thought of how to get rid of it later, it felt awkward in my stomach.

"So where are your friends, Scott? You seem to be all alone?" I almost hoped he was. I don't want drunken friends walking the streets looking for Scott.

"They're at another club, didn't like the DJ here," and he rubbed my arm. I wanted so bad to pull away, I felt like I was cheating on Edward, but this was "work". I kept reminding myself of that.

"Do you mind leaving them for a bit. Come to my loft? It's fair since they left you," I heard the boy's heart flutter. "Absolutely," and he followed me out the door. Edward was right. With the way I looked any man would do anything I asked. If only I could ask The Voultri if I could home.

We walked to the alley where the Mercedes sat. To my surprise I was the first one there. I needed a way to kill time for a while, but he made that easy.

"You drive a Mercedes G55?!" Is what I assumed he said. I heard the car name and the thrill in his voice so I smiled and nodded. "Yes. I also have a Ferrari at home," I looked around hoping Alice or Edward would come soon, but they were no where in sight. Scott kept eyeballing the car and touching its sides. This wouldn't keep him for much longer I knew it. And I didn't know any more Italian. I debated on what to do.

"Possiamo lasciare adesso? Vorrei vedere un buon tempo." Finally a sentence I didn't know. I looked again to see if Alice and Edward were coming and they weren't. Then Scott got touchy.

"What the hell are you doing?" I tried as light as I could to shrug him off.

"Lei parla inglese? Questo è attraente," and the way he kept going for my neck I wouldn't be surprised if he was a vampire himself.

"Dammit Scott I'm sorry for this," and I kicked his groin for distraction and put him in a head lock to knock him out. Now Edward and Alice decide to show up.

"What the hell Bella!" Edward screamed. The two girls at his side looked somewhat nervous but hopefully too drunk to care.

"Edward I had to. You guys were taking to long and Scott here got impatient," I picked him up and headed for the trunk. "Can you tell those girls that he's just really drunk so they don't run away. They didn't see did they?" Edward unlocked the car with the button on the key ring. I heard him and Alice calm the girls down. They seemed to be ok with the situation. I walked to the front seat. "Hope one of them doesn't mind sitting with the scum bag in the back," I said and climbed in. A brunette tried to protest and wanted to sit up front. "He's my date anyway," and I growled at her, I was in no mood for something this stupid and almost put her in a head lock my myself.

Two girls sat in the back with Alice and the other two went with Scum Bag Scott. I still felt bad for his coming fate and how it was my fault, but I was still angry.

"What happened?" Edward asked. I told him the story, Scott's thrust and all, and Edward's fist tightened. "Good for you then, love. I'm proud of you," he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I turned to talk to Alice.

"Hey how'd you get those girls to come with you anyway?" Alice let out a laugh. "They're lesbians," and I laughed too.

When we were about half way there the girls grew impatient and questioned everything. Why was he driving so fast, why is the house so far, why do I get to sit up front not them. After enough of hearing Alice translate everything for me I turned to the back seat and screamed for them to shut the hell up.

"Geez Bella what ever happened to self control," Alice asked. I thought about it. "Scott took it up earlier. I'm still holding a grudge on that." She coughed a laugh and the car was finally silent.

When we got back "home" it was one in the morning. The girls climbed out the car and Edward's two threw themselves at him. I balled a fist and he gave me a look to calm down, so I did. Alice and her two went ahead of me and Scott was on the verge of waking up. I didn't want to hear his voice, not now or when Jane fed, so I knocked him out again. I felt like I was doing him a favor. I put him on my back and carried him in.

It was hard getting the club girls into the cellar hall. Alice had to do the same thing I did with one of hers. She disguised it as her passing out drunk though so her friend wouldn't notice. When we were inside they grew tense after seeing Zoë.

"You're back earlier than I expected," she said. I rolled my eyes. "Are they in the same room? I just want to get this over with." With an annoyed sigh she walked us to the elevator. We were downstairs.

"They're in there," she pointed and left. We walked into the massive dinning room and suddenly there were frantic voices in Italian in my ears.

"Oh good you're back," Aro said," I began to wonder where you had gone."

"Where should they go?" Edward asked and Marcus pointed to the corner of the room. "Leave them there for now." I was the first to leave mine on the floor. When I turned around Jane was next to me.

"Why is he like that?" she checked his pulse. "It's a long story Jane but I had too. He just wouldn't cooperate," I looked down at him and grew miserable.

"Don't let that happened again. I like them conscience when I eat," she turned on her heel and walked away.

The lesbian and Edward's two tried to fight and run. One almost got away but I caught her. Demetri handed me several cuffs. "Tie them up," I looked at him blankly, he couldn't be asking me this. He stared back, waiting for me to obey. Finally I did.

When it was all done Alice, Edward and I lined up by the door. "Is that all for the evening?" Edward asked. Caius looked at us. "No that is all for now. You can leave," and he walked to the corner. I was the first to bolt.

When we were in the elevator I heard three different screams. I covered my ears, it didn't help. I didn't want to walk out the elevator, I felt the need to go back down and save them even though I knew it was too late. Edward picked me up and carried me to our rooms.

Suddenly I was on a bed. "Breathe, Bella. Breathe." and he was rubbing my back. At that moment I felt like everything was my fault

* * *

**hey everyone! i am so sorry for taking so long AND making this so short. I'm just so busy! ill try to update with as much and as fast as possible! i love all of you that read this! thank you so so much--- lylalove **


	8. Hope

We made two more trips like the one on that night over the course of three weeks. Each time I felt the same, wanting to run and help knowing I couldn't do a thing.

They changed all of our bedrooms too. I was in the same room, Alice was in the East Tower tower and Edward was South. I only saw him during missions and when we fed which was often at first, but Jane caught on--"No one feeds that much in three weeks"-- and now we can only feed every week and a half to two.

The days were spent doing pointless errands for each of the Volturi members. I was Jane's personal shopper for a while, Alice was slightly jealous, but mostly because she was always sharpening knives for Demetri and Caius.  
Edward, Marcus and Aro became somewhat close for a while. Every time they decided to invade a certain part of the world, which was fewer than I thought, they consulted with Edward at some points. He knew humbler ways to take care of situations at times--"Aro wants to try something different"-- but after a incident went awry in Germany, which they kept the details disclosed, they stopped taking his advice. Mostly Marcus, he's so used to tradition.

It's Tuesday and as I'm sitting in my room reading the books Alice gave me it dawned on me that we'd been here for almost a month. Nothing was better and we hadn't heard from Carlisle, Esme or anyone else in the family. I knew they said they'd help us out and I knew I had to be patient. Miracles like the one we need don't happen in a month and I had to accept that. But it doesn't mean I will.

I slammed the book and rolled onto my side to look at the ceiling. The paintings there helped sooth my mind at times. Very rarely did it work, but it took me away to another world for a few minutes where I was outside my cottage with Edward laying on our front lawn holding hands. He'd point our star conciliations that I didn't already know and we'd be happy. It seemed so real sometimes, I'd get so deep into my fantasy that when I looked to my left or right and saw these walls I'd throw whatever was on the nightstand. First a vase that held flowers, Zoe replaced it… and replaced it and replaced it until finally Aro told her to stop. It was "pointless to waste money on the girl". I now result to throwing some of my old books from home like Pride and Prejudice and Persuasion.

There was a knock on my door and I assumed it was Zoe saying Jane wanted whatever new ridiculous thing. "What?!" I said in the rudest tone possible then the door opened. "Some way to talk to your husband," and I could breathe again.

"Edward!" I whispered and threw him in my room. Smelling his skin and touching his hair was the next best thing to being home. I hugged him and kissed everywhere possible. He did the same.

"God I miss you," he whispered and he touched my lips with earnest. "I hate not seeing you everyday. It physically hurts my body."

"I miss you too. How'd you get in here?" There were people securing hallways twenty-four seven. I know because I worked some nights.  
"Melton owed me a favor so he let me through. I can't stay long though," so we lay in bed looking at my stars.

"Who knew we'd end up with forbidden love huh?" I scoffed. Edward sighed lightly, "Yea who knew it'd come to this. It's unbearable. Right when I was about to spend forever with you perfectly they take it away."

"We sound like a Jane Austen novel," and I didn't like that much.  
"Yes but she could at least give us a happy ending. Who knows how this will turn out," he looked down at me," but I'm sure we'll get out fine. I'll make sure of it."

"You promise?" He's never let me down before.

"Yes, I promise." And with that I was content. And with that I was hopeful.

* * *

**I know this is rather short but I've got a bit of writer's block but I have this much for you. It's an update on what's going on with the Cullens and the Volturi. I'm wretched at updating, for that I apologize, but i'm on spring break this week so maybe I'll have a whole chapter waiting for you by the end of the week :)**

**I sure hope so. Thank you so much for sticking around if you have and thank you for passing by and reading. i love you all-- Lyla**


	9. Experiments

It was three in the morning and I was dreadfully bored of watching the main street of any crime that might have happened. Weekends were ok because I could at least people watch but Tuesdays were dreadful. At one point I got so bored I ran the castle a few times, just to stretch and get some speed. My life had been consisting of none of it and I hated it and hated being here.

I also hated that Carlisle hadn't wrote to us at all. We'd been held captive for four months now and we'd got no word, not even a hello. I'd gotten so lonely lately from thinking of Renee and Charlie that I'd probably throw up if I could. Home seemed farther and farther away.

Just then I saw Edward and Alice walk into sight with traveling bags in their hands. "What's this about?" I asked.

"We got a promotion," Alice gagged a face of fake thrill. Edward rolled his eyes. "We have to go to Brazil for three days. There's some meeting that none of the Volturi want to attend themselves."

"They're too afraid of being home sick," Alice mocked.

I looked down and saw only two bags. "Are we sharing a bag Edward?" He then looked solemn. "Only we're going, Alice and I, you have to stay here." I couldn't say I was shocked, but I was a bit sad. "You're leaving me here alone for three days? What the hell am I supposed to do? I'll be more bored than I am now." Alice came to comfort me.

"It's ok and you'll be fine. I checked before packing. You'll still be running circles around the castle. Literally," she laughed and I was a bit embarrassed. Edward came to my side. "I'll be back sooner than you think, I promise," he kissed my lips.

"You promise a lot of things," I said. He laughed, "But have I ever let you down?" and that was a definite no.

I walked into my bedroom at six in the morning already wishing they were back. I didn't know how to pass the time, I'd already read all the books I brought numerous times, so I decided to write to Carlisle myself. I'd only got through two paragraphs when the Zoë girl walked in. "They want you." And I groaned with annoyance.

I walked out the elevator and into their meeting hall. It was only Marcus, Caius and Aro in the room. I was curious with the way their faces looked. Marcus looked smug as did Caius. I couldn't read Aro.

"Pleasant morning, Bella?" Aro asked. "As much as it can be," which was a lie. Nothing was pleasant here. "Well that's nice," he proceeded to procrastinate. We all sat in silence for what seemed like ever. I let out a fake cough. "Right well I'll just get on with it." Aro said.

"You do not know of your power correct?" I nodded. "Well it is obvious you have one being Jane's doesn't work on you yet mine does," he face looked curious, "therefore we decided to put you in a form of training. Just to see how you work." I then grew nervous but tried not to show it.

"So when does this take effect?" I questioned. I wanted so bad for Edward to be at my side and help me manage. "Immediately," Caius said and Jane came from behind and took my arms hostage. I struggled with her and won at first. I knocked the back of my head with hers and stepped on her foot and tried running for the stairs ahead, I made it, but Jane caught up with me, grabbed my foot and dragged me down the six steps I managed to climb.

Demetri came next and held my right side, Jane on the left, and they took me to a part of the castle I've never seen before. The elevator had one more level, one below the one I was on now, but the button to it was behind a small case in the top left corner. We went down.

I fought the entire ride to the dungeon area but it was useless. Demetri and Jane together controlled my new-born strength. They threw me on the ground and walked to a door to a room where I could see them, like at a hospital. I was the patient, they were the evil doctors.

Jane changed her clothes to an all black sweat suit and came back to the room with me. "You remember my ability don't you? When I hurt your precious husband?," she snickered. "Let's try it again."

Her eyes focused on me, but nothing happened. She circled me concentrating hard, getting annoyed. I laughed. "Must be disappointing to lose some power doesn't it?"

She growled, "You have no idea."

Demetri stayed in his room, watching, taking notes apparently, a pencil was gliding across a notepad. I looked at Jane again and she was rubbing her temples. Her long hair now pulled back, eyes still focused on me. I grew impatient, I grew annoyed. I wanted to run, I wanted to leave. I needed a fight.

I looked in the giant room and tried to find any excess doors or hallways but there was nothing. The elevator on this floor needed a key to get back into, there was a gate covering it, just like in Titanic.

I could tell Jane didn't have the key, her suit had no pockets, so it must have been with Demetri. I configured a plan.

"You should want to gain some power back yes? My weird brain seems to be draining it for you. A new pet peeve," she growled at my face.

I looked at the positioning of Demetri. _Perfect_, I said to myself. He was in the back corner, the key sitting on the table. _Now's the time to go._

"Let's try and see if we can find my ability in a faster manner," and I bolted to the window and broke it open.

Demetri beat me to the key so a fight began. He tried to get my face but I ducked and punched his stomach. Jane flew in next, grabbed my hair and hit my head against the cement wall. I grabbed one of the rock chunks that fell out, backed my head into hers, kicked Demetri's groin, hit Jane's back with my elbow and backed Demetri's head with the rock. He was only on the ground for three milliseconds but it was enough for me to grab the key out his front pocket and bolt across the room. I put the key in and opened the door. They were already behind me. I went up.

When I hit the main floor, Zoë wasn't there but lights flashed across the halls. "I need to leave." but I couldn't do it. Not without Edward knowing.

I ran up the stairs to find my bedroom. A guard was in my way, I took him out. When I reached my room I locked the door, even though I knew that'd be useless.

I scrambled for paper and pen and started writing:

_Edward, I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble but I needed to fight and see if I could make it out of here. They were experimenting on me and so many things got to me. I'm just sorry you aren't here to get away with me. Tell Alice I love her and I love you more than life. Meet me at the clock when you can. Bella_

I put the letter under the floorboard, the way he did me when he left. "The Great Depression" I now call it. I heard words and footsteps out my door. I looked out my window. It was a long jump, it seemed a half a mile high. I grabbed four things: my wallet, my passport, Alice's birthday present to me, and Edward's locket.

"Here we go," I opened the window, kissed the locket and jumped.

* * *

**Even i want to know what's going to happen next. things in my life have calmed down, so now I'm more focused on this.**

**Hope you keep reading! Thanks for whatever support I get from the lot of you :)--Lyla**


	10. Illegal Freedom

The jump was long, the wind went through my body, in my lungs, my hair growing tangled. I loved it.

I reached the ground and made foot prints on the bricks. What I faced now, I couldn't fathom how I'd get out of it. There were about ten guards running their way towards me, planning to back me into the corner of the alley I was now in. The only way out was going toward them. "Ok Bella, just breathe," I said and braced myself.

I threw the necklace around my neck for luck and my passport in my pants on my backside. The books I looked at and threw them over the herd coming my way. I begged them to charge.

I never knew I could fight, let alone this good. The faster they came, the faster I moved. If they came from behind, I'd kick them good. If someone punched my face I grew furious. No one would mess with my new face. I threw myself at all of them, the way the fight sounded was absurd. Boulders crashing into each other, brick pieces soared across our faces.

I knew there was no real way to escape these goons. Sadly this wasn't an action film where the humans knock out after a few good punches. We'd all go on for days, weeks maybe, if we had to. As I was on the ground coffee grinding men to the floor, I looked up and saw a flagpole. The Italian flag billowed in the wind. I took my opportunity.

I got up, kicked a few men in the face and jerked up toward the flag. I grabbed it and swung toward the open end of the alley. I got far enough and landed where my books were.

"Crap," I looked around. It was daylight and my hands began to sparkle. Not many people were on the streets and no one seemed to notice me too much, so I ran as fast as I could, and that was fast.

I looked behind and black cloaks were at my tail. I pushed harder and ran faster. Things didn't blur but no human eye saw me. Thank the heavens it was already a windy day or else I might have got caught through human feeling. I ran on the sidewalks past morning cafes and office buildings. Even through traffic hoping they'd eventually stop. It surprised me that they kept running given the time of day.

I reached a part of town that was very business like. Tall glass buildings and expensive cars. I looked to my left and saw a bridge that was seemed about ten miles away. It had the ocean on either side of it. I grew excited.

I needed some time to prepare myself. The guards were further behind me now, so I ducked and dived and was in a small café kitchen. The cook started yelling something in the language I have yet to learn, but I didn't care. I was looking in cabinets until I found what I was looking for: plastic bags and saran wrap.

"Grazi!" was all I could manage then ran back to the streets. As I was running, I took my passport and the books and wrapped in saran, loads of it, and put them in the plastic bag. These books were worth so much and Alice would kill me if I got water on them.

I sprinted past more and more people. I wanted to get closer to the bridge and didn't see any black cloaks in my way. I was about five miles from it, but the water was next to me now. I jumped.

It was cold but didn't bother me. It felt nice. I kept the plastic bag in my hand while I swam. It felt awkward and slowed me down but only in the slightest. A boat passed me going the opposite direction and I read where it was from. The writing was in Spanish. "Espana," I whispered. That was my destination. If I remembered correctly the water distance from Italy to Spain is roughly 500 miles. I had my work cut out for me.

I swam the wavy waters, letting this illegal freedom take over me. I went under the water and saw schools of fish swing by. Some pink others blue. I went deeper and saw an octopus disguise itself as a rock and trap his breakfast. I studied more and more of the water and it made me consider taking classes in marine biology if I ever get out of this pickle.

I went back to the surface to take in some air, it gets uncomfortable to not breathe for an hour. I looked around me and it was a no man's land. I couldn't tell if I was still going west or not. I hoped I was. I kept swimming.

I guessed I was 200 miles in. The sun was gone and gloom appeared. It was growing darker and assumed it was sometime late in the evening. I grew bored of the swimming and wanted to stop but knew I had to keep going. I pushed harder.

My swimming got slower out of my boredom as I began backstroking and then I saw a light. I flipped my body around and looked harder. It was a yacht, a rather large yacht. I didn't know if I should ask for a ride or hide. I took my chances.

I swam toward it and when I got there I grabbed the back of it and rode. Water sprayed harshly in my face but I didn't care.

I climbed onto the yacht and sat on the patio couch. It was pitch black and nothing could be seen except a light from the inside that showed a kitchen. An older man who looked to be in his 50s walked down the stairs next to the refrigerator, open its door and took out a bottle of vodka then closed its door and turned out the light. "What luck."

I went to the front of the boat to read the coordinates. Hopefully they'd end up in the direction I was going. I read the numbers and looked around for a map, it was under the wheel, and found out his boat was headed to Montpellier, some town in France.

"Don't know French," I noted to myself. I still remember some words and phrases from the three years of Spanish I took in school. Spain was my best bet.

Montpellier was a few miles from Barcelona and the yacht wasn't too far from the point where I would have to jump off and continue swimming. I'd have to swim about 75 miles until I hit Spain. From there I'd figure out what to do next.

I went back to the patio area and thought about what just happened. How I just left the person I love most, how I was almost held captive… His face was all I saw. It's been a day and a half since I broke out and he wouldn't be back for another day and a half. How was I going to tell him I was ok? Where I was and worst of all how would we see each other again? I couldn't go back to Italy ever again and of course Aro, Caius, Marcus and everyone else will send people all over to look for me. What have I done?

I just ruined everything. Ruined the potential for a future I always dreamed of with Edward and the rest of the family. Now I'm alone not knowing what to do.

But I got away right? I am now in an illegal freedom, a freedom that I thought wouldn't come for years. I need to take advantage of what I have for now. I need to get my loved ones out and tell others, in secret where I was.

The sky grew lighter and I figured it was morning, maybe around five thirty, so I dove back into the water and began the rest of my journey to Spain. While swimming I thought of what to do once I hit shore. I'd have to change my name for certain meaning change my passport for now. Hopefully find a place to stay, a real one, though that was extremely unlikely. I'd have to find some hole in the wall alley or something of the sort to stay. Maybe work for a few dollars just to have something in my pocket.

I looked for a shore and found one, a loading dock, I went for it. Men and stocky woman spoke harsh Spanish to one another getting various things into crates, couches and other furniture, canned foods and boxes with mystery items. To avoid getting caught I ran behind these large items until I saw a gate and climbed it onto a dark looking street with torn buildings and old cars. I headed for a city.

Walking down the street my shoes began to squash and slip so I took them off and walked bare against pebbles and some broken glass. I looked at street names but none seemed to lead to a major intersection, only residential. As I continued walking I saw a little boy ride a bike.

"Hola, ¿puedes decirme en qué medida es de aquí de Barcelona?" I asked. He pointed straight ahead and told me to wait for the bus, the city was five miles from this point. I thanked him and when he was gone I ran.

I felt my clothes weigh me down, I hadn't got rid of all the water. I wouldn't stop but I knew I'd get stares when I reached the famous city. I stopped at a corner house, jumped to their backyard and stripped.

The house was big, two story, and had a sliding glass door. What I saw shocked me. "It cant be. Not already," there was a Christmas tree with presents wrapped in multiple colors all around. Had I missed that much? Did I really not pay that much attention to dates and my surrounds while with the Voultri? I stood stunned.

The den light turned on then and I put my clothes back on and carried on running. This time I paid attention. A lot of the homes were decorated red and green and had Christmas trees. I ran faster to avoid them.

Then I saw Font Magica, it's water spraying the sky. I stopped and stared at it's beauty. I looked for the time, seeing if there was a shop for me to go to and get clothes hopefully.

"Disculpe, ¿cuál es el tiempo?" I bumped into a street vendor. "Se trata de un trimestre hasta las once perder. Usted debe obtener un poco de ropa." he laughed as he walked away. Quarter 'til eleven, ok. Must find clothes and a place to stay.

I found a small clothing store to walk in and the older lady that owned it stared me down. "Mi señora lo que pasó? Usted necesita ropa! Déjame ayudarte." She sat me down and asked my story. I told her I was running away from an abusive past. She cried out a story of her own and gave me a small bag of clothes.

"Cuídate. Es necesario que las mujeres se juntan!" and she let me off. I smiled back at her hospitality. "If only it'd be that easy to find a place to stay."

I wanted to stay close to the city for the rest of the day but the sun was peeking through the clouds and I had to scurry. Before leaving though I went to a convenient stores and pocketed paper, pens, envelopes and stamps. Walking around I found an alley with a broken door and stairs that led to what to what looked like an old factory. Scraps of metal and wood lay across the floor. "My new home," I sat down and began to write.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I was on a roll writing today and figured I should post another chapter since I'm never on here much anymore. But now that I know where I want things to go I can probably update more with longer chapters! I wont post for a while to see how long and detailed I can make Chapter 11. Thanks for the support! :) --- Lyla**


	11. Letters

**I do not own twilight or any of its characters. Let me be creative please :)**

* * *

Edward's POV:

I put clothes in my drawers and realized something was missing. I looked around the room then it clicked. I walked a few corridors down to Alice's room.

"Hey have you seen Bella?" I didn't see her in the halls or anything but I haven't been to her room yet.

"Listen Edward, about Bella," Alice started," remember our first night here? We were in the car and Bells asked me about my vision?" I nodded. "Go look in her room," so I bolted.

It looked ordinary, a picture next to the bed and a broken lamp, nothing out of the ordinary. Then one of the guards walked in. "What are you looking for? She's gone," he said. I stared blankly, "What do you mean gone? What did they do to her?" Aro was in deep if he hurt her. "More like what she did to them. She escaped, been gone for about four days now," he picked up the broken lamp pieces and headed out. "I wouldn't go see Aro or anyone yet, just a warning." He chuckled and left.

Ran away? No one has ever been capable of that, ever. Damn, I'm impressed. But where had she gone? Surly she wouldn't leave without telling me. Alice walked in.

"Do you know anything else?" I asked. She nodded, "No, I saw her jumping out a window when I had the vision, but I haven't seen anything else important. I haven't even picked her up in my mind for the last four days. I can't fathom where she's at."

There must be something, she wouldn't just leave without somehow telling me. "Look around for a note, it's not a big room, I know she must have left one," Alice nodded and ran to the bathroom. I looked under the mattress, nothing, then the drawers, in some old books, then in her closet. Nothing.

"I've got nothing in the bathroom, even checked the walls," I looked in the bathroom and she punched a few holes in. I raised an eyebrow. "What? I'll patch it later." I sighed and depression washed over me. Left with no word, left me with nothing but extreme worry. I walked back to the main room and laid in her bed.

"Sorry Edward, I don't know what to say," she touched my knee. I buried my face in my hands. "How could she just leave? Now I'm stuck in a Great Depression…" I said the last words slowly. Great Depression. I moved Alice's feet and broke through the floor. She raised an eyebrow. "I'll patch it up later," I put my hand through and felt around. Then I found paper. "Ahhh!" I knew she'd leave something.

"What made you think floorboard?" Alice questioned. "We talked once about the time I left her, she called it her Great Depression. She hated me because she though I left her without memories, but I actually stuck everything under her floorboards. She's done the same."

I opened the paper and read the note inside:

_Edward, I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble but I needed to fight and see if I could make it out of here. They were experimenting on me and so many things got to me. I'm just sorry you aren't here to get away with me. Tell Alice I love her and I love you more than life. Meet me at the clock when you can. Bella_

"The clock?" I looked outside and thought. What clock? "Alice do you know anything about 'the clock'?" She nodded a no. I paced and reread the letter a million times over. Her writing improved dramatically from our letters we wrote ages ago back in school. I saved all of them. I have them with me. I wonder if a clue will be there. I sprinted.

I went in my suitcase and pulled out all our letters. Some from Spanish in her senior year and Biology when we first met. I read all of them. Then came across American History. We talked about Parliament that day:

It's such a dull subject, can we go home?

_No Bella, get an education, it's great for you._

Ha Ha. It'd be easier to learn if we were there, history isn't my best subject.

_Then we'll go to England one day._

I want to see Big Ben! Can we see Big Ben?!

_We'll do anything you want._

"She's headed to England," I've got to get to England.

* * *

Bella's POV

The letters were mailed so now I had to wait. I'm not sure what it is about being a vampire but you have literally zero patience most of the time. I was never like this as a human.

It had been a full week now that I'd left Italy and I still hadn't come up with a master plan. I knew and figured I'd have to stay in Spain for a good time, there's no way Edward would be getting out soon, guards were probably tripled now that I'd escaped, but I still needed get by money. I looked at my new home, my new, old, smelly, rusty home, and looked out the window. I had a wonderful view of the ocean and could see a market not too far away and few more miles there was a factory. Maybe I could work there.

But first I had to change my passport name and number. I looked at mine and knew I'd had to get different materials. The stuff I used for the letters wouldn't cut it. I saw Jasper forge one once so I remembered some of what to do, he did it while I was still human so things looked funny. I skipped toward the streets.

I felt very liberated walking down the street, I felt like my own person again, like _me_ again. And as I walked I realized I've never been on my own before, I've always had someone else there with me, always protecting me…. Now I have to take care of myself. I hoped it would be an easy task like the make it in films. I knew this was a lie.

I found something equivalent to an OfficeMax While rolling the streets and really hated that I didn't have any money. I truly loathed having to steal from people, I'd find a way to pay them back, but I was in a rut and things needed to be done. I put on a long sleeve with a hood and sunglasses to hid from the sun and left.

I walked through the store looking at various things I'd need, mostly different shades of ink and hopefully the type of paper I'd need, and realized the owner was eyeing me like a hawk. He never took his eyes off me and the store had mirrors all over, no hidden areas. I hoped he'd get distracted.

"¿Qué es una hermosa chica como te va solo?" Ah, so this was the eye of attraction, maybe I could work with this.

"Simplemente haciendo más tinta para un equipo que es todo. ¿Te importa ayudarme?" he smiled a gracious smokers smile and walked toward me. He showed various types of ink, asked what type of printer I had, I lied and said an HP C5280 and while he deciphered I quickly took what I needed, like lightening it was so fast. Then it clicked.

"Pido perdón a mi, pero me gustaría trabajar en su tienda?" I needed a job and factory work was too grimy. He argued and I argued back best I could in the Spanish I knew. Finally he agreed. "Comienzas mañana a mediodía." And at noon I'd be there.

I walked out the store with my stolen goods and found money on the ground. It made me happy, I figured I'd find a way to put it in the register tomorrow at my new job, but I thought about making a phone call. I debated and debated about it on the way home and still could make the choice. "You already sent them letters, Bella. No phone calls," but the more I thought about it the more I wanted to hear that voice.

I went to a coffee shop and asked to use their phone and I'd happily pay for it. They took my money and before I dialed I asked if there was a number so I could block the phone number. He questioned me in English, I laughed and asked again in the language I was fluent in, he told me. I dialed. It rang five times before I got an answer.

"Hello?" and I sighed with a mixture of feelings. "Carlisle, it's Bella." Silence. It lasted so long I eventually heard people in the background and figured he was at the hospital. "Bella?"

"Yes, and I need your help."

* * *

**I know this chapter is kinda eh, it was late, I wanted to write and was on a firework high from Independence Day (I love fireworks wayyyy too much). I'll definatly be posting again soon. What do you see happening?**


	12. More Than One

"Bring out more ink for the printers," Guillermo told her. Working at the office supply was a tricky job but it helped Bella pay back all the things she had stolen in the last three weeks like color contacts. She had to steal a huge supply of them so her debt to Dr. Soto won't get paid back in full for a while. The contacts burn out after four hours and she work ten hour shifts. She went back to the nice woman's store, her name was Ramerta, and bought more clothes, all long sleeve. Hunting was hard. She had to resort to goat which was awkward to feed from. Their hair and skin was rather thick to go through.

It had also been three weeks since she called Carlisle. The conversation was short and almost meaningless, but Bella needed to hear a voice she missed. He, of course, was shocked by her phone call and how she was able to do it. "It's a long story that I can't go into right now, but I wanted to tell you that I wrote a letter to the house. I want you to get it before anyone else does." He agreed and asked where she was and where were Alice and Edward. "In Italy," she said coldly. "And where are you?" She debated and figured he shouldn't know. "I can't tell you. Look I have to go, I'll try to write more letters or call or something." He sighed into the phone. "Alright. Be careful."

"Hey, Carlisle… You never wrote back to us. Why didn't you help us in Italy?" and he abruptly hung up the phone.

That had been floating in her mind for three weeks and she can't get it out. Does he not want to help them? That can't be possible.

Edward had also been in her mind. Literally every second his face popped in her mind and if she could cry she would. He was all she thought about. She did everything absent mindedly, hoping he was alright. Wishing The Voultri hadn't done something awful to him or to Alice. She'd been feeling guiltier about her escape as the days wore on. She even thought about going back, but knew the consequences would be rash and if she wanted to get her husband and best friend out, she'd have to do it from the outside.

It was finally dark when she left the store so she took off the long sleeve and left her white T-shirt on. She walked by the same coffee shop from those weeks ago and coming out was the guy who lent her the phone. "Hey, I remember you," he flashes a smile. "Hello," was all she could manage. All Bella wanted to do was go to her crap abandoned building now called home.

"How have you been? I haven't really seen you around," he asked. She noticed he had an Irish accent. "Oh, I've just been working. I like to keep things low and to myself," She kept looking ahead, hoping he split from her soon. She kept to herself for a reason.

"Hmm yea I don't blame you. I was like that when I first came here, but working at a coffee shop teaches you to talk a lot." They walked in silence for a few steps. Bella didn't notice his presence really, she kept thinking of Edward. She spoke to herself,_ I hope he's ok_, and hated the picture of him alone in Italy. It was the first time she felt truly protective over him like he always was with her from day one. _I'm never letting him out of my sight once I get him back._

"So what's your name?" the Irish man asked. Bella looked down, "I'm Jane. What's yours," she changed her name on her second passport and was trying her hardest to be nice to this poor lonely guy. "I'm Tom. I've lived here for about two years now. Home was so dull and grey, I had to leave."

After that Bella heard mumble after mumble and didn't pay too much attention until he asked, "What are you doing for the holiday?" she looked at him bewildered. She knew Christmas was coming up, well the time she thought about it was when she first got here, but it happened so fast. "I'm sorry what's the date?" Tom let out a laugh, "December 23rd didn't you know?" She looked down, "Apparently not," she said under her breath.

She realized she was about to pass her home, but figured Tom would try to walk her to her door. "Well, uh, Tom is it? I'm rather tired and I would really love some sleep so good night to you," she made the attempt to walk down a street to her left when he asked again. "You didn't answer my question. What are you doing for the holiday?" he wasn't going to leave until he got an answer. Bella lied, "I plan on going home for it. Mom always makes the greatest food," another lie. She always cooked for Christmas; Renee could never make a true Christmas feast. She pictured her mother's face and was over-whelmed with sorrow.

"Oh, well I was just wondering you know. We have this thing we do at the shop, with drinks and food. I wanted to invite you." He failed at trying to be nonchalant. Bella forced a smile, "Well that's sweet but yea, I plan on being gone. Thanks for the invite," she turned toward the street and walked. "Goodnight!" he screamed after her. She held her arm up and waved, not turning back.

* * *

Christmas night. Bella stood on a field, fed off a goat and looked to the sky. She reached in her pocket and took out a picture of Edward. She touched his face and let out a sigh. "I miss you," was all she could muster. She stayed there 'til dawn.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

It was the day after Christmas and Edward walked the halls unaware of anything around him. The month had be awful and not because she left either. The Voultri, well Marcus and Caius, were convinced that he and Alice knew where Bella had gone. Marcus made Jane, to her great pleasure, use her power on the both of them to get them to talk. All of this was done without Aro's knowledge and he was slightly angry when he saw what was going on. He simply touched the both of them and read their minds and all their past thoughts just like his gift allows him to.

"Alice knew months ago but cannot see where she's gone. He never knew either. Stop being foolish and wasting time Marcus," Aro said. Marcus grew furious. "Wasting time? You're wasting time, not sending a team to search for her! Why are you going to just let her go?!" Caius agreed. "The girl has been gone for three weeks. We could have had her back by now and given her the chastisement she needs."

Aro fought back, but quietly. "The girl escaped, something no one has ever done before. This means we can use her. She must be a great fighter if she escaped seventy-five of our men. I'm letting her have her fun for now and when we get her she will be punished. But on my standards, not yours." And with that he left the room.

Caius and Marcus stood burning with fury while Alice and Edward stood with quaint mocking smiles on their faces. Caius looked at them and spoke to Edward in Italian. "When she gets here, her life is done." Edward balled his hands in fists so tight bone shot through. "You won't touch her," he looked in his purple eyes. Caius laughs, "You think I take your threat seriously?"

"You should. That's an order," Edward daringly spat those last words from his mouth. Marcus stood next to him, "Don't play with us boy. You'll end up destroyed." Edward took a sharp breathe. "No, you will be. If you do anything to her again expect the worse to happen." He turned toward Alice, "Let's go," they walked toward the door.

"We'll capture her by the new year. Her penalty waits for her," Caius called back. Marcus added, "A physical penalty," there was a chuckle. Edward turned, "Then enjoy these last days men. That is a threat." He cleared the room.

"So, do I fight them?" he asked Alice. She looked slightly frustrated. "No you don't but since I can't see Bella I don't know if that's really true or what her fate is. I don't know if they'll catch her or not. It's all black." She rubbed her temples.

Edward became confused. "You've always been able to see her. Why can't you now?" He was the only one that was handicapped from her mind. What could be changing that now?

"Ever since I saw her jump out the window things seemed sketchy about her. Now that it happened everything is black. Not even static, just black. It's frustrating." She continued rubbing her temples.

"Do you think The Voultri will be able to see her? Even if we can't?" Alice nodded her head, "No I doubt it. I know their abilities are greater than ours but if I get blackness I'm sure they will too, but they'll be in greater denial than I am." That was the answer he wanted to hear. "She'll be safe then," he added.

Alice looked in his eyes, "Yes, she's safe. For now."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It was an unusually cloudy day in Barcelona and Bella had the day off. She decided to walk the city streets and look at its culture and history. She went on errands for paper and envelopes, she actually bought it this time, and debated on what to write about next for Carlisle. She still couldn't understand why he hung the phone up on her before, he's always been so honest and sincere she wondered what caused him to change. It has to be more than them leaving the house for Italy, but what?

On the way back home she passed a flower shop that had an over sized calendar counting the days until the New Year. It was two days away and she wanted to be with Renee for it. In her earlier years of high school and even during middle school, she and Renee would spend the few days before and after the event watch the Twilight Zone marathon on TV. It wasn't Bella's favorite, but Renee always loved watching and reading science fiction and she was willing to do anything with her mother. That was her best friend first and forever; still is. Bella shook the pain from her body and kept walking home.

She was almost there, dying to get her modest clothing off. Long sleeves and sunglasses everyday was an awful thing. She was a few blocks away when she saw Tom walking toward her. "Aw crap," she muttered under her breath. She looked down and continued to walk.

"Hey, Jane," he waved from the corner. She stopped and weakly returned the favor. "Hello, Tom. I was just on my home," a hint for you to not talk to me. "Oh, I cant wait to get home myself. Busy work day, but I'm glad I caught you." Bella let air out her nose and closed her eyes in annoyance. "What did you want to talk about?" Not that she cared. "Well, since you couldn't make it to our Christmas get together, I was wondering if you could come to the one on New Year's Eve," he bit his lip.

Bella folded her arms; this guy does not give up. "Well, uh, I'm not sure. I like to spend time alone," a true answer. She would much rather be alone. It's bad enough she had to spend this holiday season alone in a foreign country. She didn't want to see other people get their first kiss of the New Year while she sulked because hers was miles upon miles away.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. Free wine," he taunted her. She decided to let him down easy. "I'll think about it," but the answer 'no' was written all over her head. "That is all I'm asking for!" They stood in awkward silence for about six seconds. She broke it, "Well, I'm tired. I'll just head home." He nodded in response, "Yea, of course, I'll let you go. Have fun being alone," he mocked. "Ha Ha," she hoped her sarcasm bit and she turned away, but was really laughing when he wasn't watching.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Edward patrolled the outside of his personal prison watching pigeons fly by. He never thought he'd be envious of the hideous creatures, rats with wings he always thought, but he would give anything for some wings to fly out of here. Especially on this night, New Year's Eve.

A variety of couples had walked the streets that day, all hand in hand walking in pace with each other. He never thought he'd feel jealous ever again, not since Bella declared herself his those years ago. And this was a new wave of jealousy, one he never read about. Knowing you have your own lover yet you can't get to them. Seeing everyone else flaunt it was sickening. He knew Alice must feel the same.

She stood next to him then_. I miss Jasper really bad tonight._ He sighed in response. "I know. Weird how we never really cared for this holiday before, but it seems so empty tonight." She leaned on his shoulder. _I just don't want to be alone anymore. I want to go home. It seems farther and farther away. _"Mmmm and now with Bella gone who knows what that'll do to our time here. Might be longer," he winced.

"Oh! I hope not! I still see us leaving in twenty years but can't pin point Bella anywhere. Haven't been able to since she left." He nodded his head, "Well at least we know Aro and the rest haven't found her either. I'd rather it be this way than you and them seeing her together. That'd bring a whole new hell." He tightened his jaw. Alice lifted her head to look at his face. "You were dead serious when you said you destroy him weren't you?"

He looked at his sister, "What are you surprised? Of course I was serious. No one will touch her, not as long as I walk this earth." He thought Alice would have known that. She had to have known he was serious. "Edward, please, don't do anything rash like that alright? You'll end up in worse condition," they both knew what she meant by that and in his mind he didn't care. They could do anything to him, just as long as she's safe. But he lied to his sister anyway. "Yes ma'am. I promise."

She shook her head, "No you don't, but it's ok. I'd do the same for Jasper." Just then blonde haired man and his girlfriend walked by. They laughed together and looked to the sky. He decided then to name one star after her, the one closest to the moon. "It's easier to remember that way." The girl laughed, "Very thoughtful," and they continued walking.

Alice grabbed Edward's arm and squeezed it real tight. He saw in her head how she imagined he was Jasper. He tried not too barge in on her thoughts but it almost grew impossible because she was so close. So he decided on this. "Will you be my date for the evening, Alice?" She smiled, "I knew you'd say that. Come on, I saw us going hunting earlier in the day. I'd like to do that." He simply nodded his head as they began to walk. Once it was clear for them to run, Alice buried him in a hug. "I love you sometimes you know. I don't say it, but I really do." And she goofed around with kisses to his face.

"Gross! Alice germs," he playfully rubbed the love off his face. "Love you too," he said. Then they ran.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It was almost eleven o'clock and Bella grew devastatingly bored in her abandoned loft. "Don't do it Bella, don't do it," she repeated over and over again. She lost her own fight and got dressed.

She threw on one of her many long sleeved shirts and some jeans with flats. She grabbed her purse that contains everything she owns that's important, meaning her books passport and locket. She looked at the locket, "I never wear you," she said to it. She put it over her head and looked at the ultra stained mirror she found in a closet toward the back of the loft. Gave the locket a kiss and stuck it under her shirt, then walked out the door.

The coffee shop lights were on when she reached there and when she walked inside, it was empty. There wasn't a sound unless you paid more attention to the street. The place was pin clean, as if it hadn't been touched. On her guard, she walked toward the back where it said "Workers Only".

She pushed the door open first and flying came a knife aiming for her head. Tom ran toward her and nailed her to the ground. She slammed her head into his and let go of her arms for a brief moment, enough for her to grab the knife he tried slashing her with and hold it to his face, that's when she saw his purple eyes.

"You're a vampire?" she grew confused. He chuckled, "It's pathetic you didn't see it before. You didn't even smell me!" She shook her head and realized she never really looked at Tom. Never directly. She kept her head down when they talked, but not to him to everybody, just so they'd leave her alone. She can't even begin on how she missed his scent. "Why do you want me?" but she already figured the answer.

"Don't you know? You're on the wanted list for the Voultri. They informed our public a week ago, just after Christmas, of your escape. Of course I always knew what you were, but when they described who you were I just knew. Now that I have you it'll be easier to work my way toward them. Work with them," he let out a scoff. "I have to admit I am impressed. You'll make history, you will. But maybe for your death more so your escape." She didn't like his answer so she cut his face. He winced as he got up and grabbed his face. Bella looked behind her at the door and a group of five saw what happened. She turned out the light and quickly locked the door, shutting the blinds. She turned to her new enemy.

He came at lightning speed toward her but she moved a few steps to the left then headed for the employee room. He came back half a second later with a chair and threw it toward her. She grabbed the lockers and threw them in front of her to avoid the hit. Tom grew quick and jumped over the lockers while they were still soaring and grabbed Bella by the neck. It was so tight she felt parts of her neck begin to crack. Then Bella remembered the knife then stabbed his stomach several times. When it wasn't enough, she stabbed his face repeatedly.

When he let she knew where this was going to go. "You're never going to quit are you? Not until you have me," she wasn't breathing. With half of his cuts already gone he said, "Yes." Bella ran to the kitchen and turned gas on and grabbed the biggest knife she could find. She closed her eyes. "Let's get this over with."

She hid under the counter. When he came it was abrupt then slow. She heard him sniff and knew he'd find her eventually. His feet stopped where her hand was. She swept his feet and began chopping.

She put all his limbs in separate bags, she grabbed her purse from the front and came back to the kitchen. She went to the back door. Next to it was a shelf with a box of matches. She looked at the bags and how each of them moved, squirming to get out. She felt awful but only a little. "I never liked you anyway," she opened the door, lit a match and threw it in. She walked away and the coffee shop owned by the Irish man blew up. There was black smoke and some of the colored smoke too.

"Happy goddamn New Year," and she was off for a new destination.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Hope you liked it, i actually spent time writing it! Tell me you ideas on what you want to see, maybe I'll use them :)**

**Thanks for the support, I truly love it. It means a lot to me. I'll try and write again really soon!-- Lyla**


	13. Savior

**i do not own Twilight or its characters but i do own my storyline**

**thanks**

**

* * *

**

**6 months later**

Bella sheered her last sheep of the day; she was entirely grateful. She asked Briar for her paycheck, happy for her few hundred dollars and for the snow to finally get really heavy. She was learning to love New Zealand for its beautiful winter. She hoped to make a home here if all this Voultri fiasco would end.

Ever since she left Spain she had been to a different country every month and within that country she'd change the city every week to two weeks. The jobs she held were never anything too stable. She took a lot of under the table jobs and some factory jobs to make small money to survive off of.

The money was only needed for supplies to make passports and IDs while in each country. And the right clothes for the right seasons, but never short sleeves. It didn't annoy her wearing modest clothing, but she wanted more options to wear. Alice would be so proud of her wanting more clothes. She took money because she didn't want to have to steal too much. She also kept getting contacts to make her eyes look human, alive. At one point she grew bored of brown and went with green. They were the color of Edward's when he was human. Edward.

She only came across one vampire since Tom and she, luckily, didn't have to annihilate them like she did Tom. "I hate The Voultri. I'm happy you escaped." But in order for them to not talk she had to give them money. "I need a living too," Blaire said. A month's worth of heavy lifting and coffee shop serving in Ireland gone, but was so worth it. She wanted to keep her head and stay out of the vampire life. For now.

There were only two conversations with Carlisle since she left Spain. The first time was quick and just as pointless as the first time she called. "Jane came here looking for you," he said. "They're really peeved that you're gone. It shows they're getting weak." She had been gone two months when they talked about that. And during that phone call, when she asked the same question as before, he once again hung up the phone.

She called again two months after that, it was May and she was passing through China to get to New Zealand, knowing she could stay there longer than the other countries she stayed at. He was going to answer her question whether he wanted to or not. "Why the hell didn't you help us? Why aren't you helping them now?" Though she couldn't judge too much. She hadn't done much to help her husband and best friend herself. "And don't you dare hang up this phone." He didn't say a word for a very long three minutes. "It's not that I, we, didn't want to. It's just that we don't know how." He continued.

"We thought of getting others to help but no one wants to face them on their own territory. I don't blame them, it would make a definite loss." He didn't breathe as he spoke. "Listen we all want you home more than anything, words can't describe how we feel. Esme rarely talks now; Rose buries herself in fixing cars to not think about it and Emmett. Well he wants someone to play with." Bella grew depressed and pictured the house with just the five of them. "How's Jasper?" Carlisle let out a fake cough. "Don't even ask that question. He's been on the east coast ever since Alice walked out the door. I haven't spoken to him since November." Bella winced.

"So we're basically screwed. There's nothing that can save Edward or Alice. Especially not me," she squeezed her eyes tight. "It really looks like that sometimes," it was the first time Carlisle ever sounded helpless; she never thought she'd hear something like that come from him. But these were desperate times.

"Do you know how my parents are doing?" changing the subject to something more dismal. "Charlie's still working hard, fishing. He even attempted to date for a while." Bella cringed. "Gross." Carlisle laughed, "We all need love Bella," he stated, "but it wasn't long. I've had Esme write him and Renee letters in your hand writing. Rose mimicked your voice once in a phone call, though her voice is higher than yours. We said you were sick." Bella let out a disheartening laugh. "Thank you so much. I yearn to do all those things myself."

"Can I ask where you are?" he asked this every time. Whenever Bella called she found a way to block the number. Once she used something similar to *67 like at home and another time she got a pre-paid phone and had it blocked, then threw it down the ocean. It was hard; she always wanted to tell him but figured it was risky doing so. Then again, The Voultri already paid him a visit, but that doesn't mean they won't again. Bella took a chance,"I'm in Singapore, on my way to New Zealand." Carlisle awed, "I hear it's beautiful. For some reason I've never made it there myself. I'd love to though. Maybe that's what's next for me," he thought of building a home.

She hated having to do what she had to next. "Hey I have to go, my boat is about to leave," stupid MIA situations. "Yes, I suppose. Be careful, have a sharp eye, we don't want another Tom. And," he hesitated, "try not to lose hope. Even with what I said." Bella let out a sad scoff. "I already have."

She lost almost every ounce of hope after that phone call. Honestly, what can they do? No one would ever take down The Voultri, they wouldn't even make the attempt. There was no way of talking out of it; she basically ruined that by running away. Nothing could be done. She, Edward and Alice were helpless, alone, and, well, screwed. Totally, completely, screwed.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

June. It's been just about seven months and he hasn't seen her, but The Volturi hasn't seen her seen her either. He guessed it's best that way; ignorance, or in this case blindness, could be bliss.

He walked absentmindedly to his room when he saw the Zoe girl standing at his door. "What do you want," he glared at her. "It's not what I want but what they want. The Voultri wants you." She walked passed him and stopped at the stairs. "Well come on. Don't keep them waiting." Edward hissed under his breath.

As usual they were lined up at their table, Jane standing on the side. "What do you want," he asked. He'd been long and through of speaking to them with tone. It just didn't matter anymore. And it was nice bickering with them. Things were so terribly boring around; he had to do something for amusement. Aro spoke.

"We need you to go out of country. An old friend owes us a favor." Edward nodded his head. "Fine, where am I off to?"

"New Zealand."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Another boring day, another sheered sheep. If this activity didn't make her want to commit vampire suicide she'd keep doing it.

"Briar, can I get my check please." She was inside the farm, the smell was awful and she wanted to leave to her hill.

"Of course. Audrey, do you ever go out? It could use you good, you're so anti social." She let out a slight smile. "I don't like going out much. I'm very much an indoor girl," and the last thing she needs is to be trapped in a bar with devastatingly sweet smelling humans. The blood in New Zealand was insane. She was very close to getting at Briar many times until she gained more self control to hold her breath. He was just so great smelling like leaves in a meadow.

"No, I know girls like you. You're all quiet at work, but real party animals once in the right position," his hazel eyes smoldered and his heart quickened. She needed to leave. She let out a fake laugh. "Yeah, those were in my college days back home. Have to tone things down." Audrey went to University of Michigan, went to a sorority and had major drinking issues. Bella had some fun with her alias backgrounds. Maybe she'd write a book soon.

He flipped his blonde hair, "Well if you ever change your mind you can go to the bar with me and my friends. It's not much but new meat would change things," he handed her the check. Bella nodded, "I'll keep that in mind." She turned away. Once outside she took in a huge breath. "I need to start working for uglier people," and once she was far enough she ran to Pudding Hill. Home to her dark cold cave.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

If he would have known that they were sending him to find a tracker to find Bella, he couldn't have got on the plane, but no. Marcus insisted that Demetri escort him to the airport and give him the note once he was on the plane. That way there was no fight, no scene at the airport. He became furious; at least he had a window seat while flying.

He was looking for a man renamed Justin, for the times. Edward didn't know his born name from 400 years ago and he didn't bother to find out. He just wanted this to be done.

He knocked on the brown door to the red house in the middle of nowhere. The door opened. "You Justin?" he asked. The man looked to be about forty years old with faded black hair and with a short height of five foot seven. "Who's asking?" he eyed Edward up and down. "The Voultri wishes for your service. They need a tracker."

The man started to object. "I don't do that anymore, not for years. I just want to be alone," he started to close the door, but Edward pushed it open. "Remember the Pack of Eternity," Edward spoke the words without knowing its meaning. The man froze, stared at the ground. He began speaking in a fury of Italian.

"Non voglio fare questo! Essi mi hanno fatto prendere che voto! Se non fosse stato per Michael I non avrebbe fatto! Stavano per uccidere mio figlio!" Edward grew livid hearing the man's story. The Voultri made him take the vow or they were going to kill his son. He wished he could do something but cant. All he could do was sympathize. He spoke in Italian.

"Listen, the last thing I want is for you to have to do something you don't want to. I know what it's like, okay, believe me I do, but if you don't go back you and me both will be demolished." The man stared at him for moments longer. Edward continued, "I should hate you, I thought I would. You see they're looking for my wife. They plan on either killing her or using her as a weapon or anything in between. But because I see how you are, maybe I won't hate you as much."

The man named Justin straightened up. "Your wife; she's the woman that they said escaped? The first to ever escape from them?" Edward nodded. "I'll help you, but you have to help me too. Help me get Michael back, then get us home. I will forever carry hate for the Voultri for what they did. I don't care if I end up demolished. I can never work faithfully for them, not again. I'll help you if you help me and my son."

Edward grew confused, "Where's your son? I thought you implied he's alive." Justin nodded. "He is but he's still with them in Italy. He's been there a little over a century. I made the vow so they wouldn't kill him, instead he stayed to work." His face grew guilty. "May I ask why they wanted to do this?" Justin shook his head. "I'd rather not talk about. I haven't spoke of it since it happened and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Ok then, I'll give you that. We'll need to leave tomorrow, okay? They booked our flights for the evening," he hated having to sound cold hearted, but business was business. For them both. Justin agreed, "Ok that's fine. I won't bail on you either so you know. Not because it's wrong, but because this is the only way to help Michael. You have a place to stay?"

"No, but that's fine. I'll roam around and get some hunting in," then he realized, "is there anything else here to feed on? Other than sheep?" Justin laughed, "No boy, they override humans 11 million to 4 million. Unless you kill the innocent you got nothing but sheep after that." Edward let out a small gag. "Thanks for the warning," and he ran.

He took in the glorious scenery, the snow the trees covered in it. Everything was beautiful and white and the more he ran, the more he realized he never spent winter with Bella. Once he left her and this time she left him. Well, not directly but she left right before the season started those many months ago. He ran faster.

He found a giant hill on the south side of the island. There, was a few sheep picking at a tree, he made his move and fed on all three of them. Once finished the light from the sky was gone and he continued to adventure. He went hiking up the hill and saw sights of trees with icicles and a river. When he reached farther ahead a waterfall appeared. It was the second most beautiful thing he saw.

He walked closer to the fall when he picked up a scent. He kept going until the mud trail led to an end but the scent continued. He jumped across to the rocks and behind the waterfall was a cave. Her scent ended there. He walked inside.

"Bella?"

* * *

**Bella's POV**

He was perfect in every way and the waterfall behind him only made him look more magnificent. He stood still and flawless, afraid she wouldn't be real. She did the same. "Edward?" Vampires can't hallucinate right? She really hoped not.

He ran to her and touched her face. "It really is you," and he swarmed her in a hug that she gratefully returned. He smelled just as he always did but it was better this time. It had been away from her for so long.

"I am so mad at you," he kissed her forehead, "you just left us," he kissed her cheek, "and you're not even where you said you'd be," he kissed her neck, "I've gone crazy without you," he kissed her lips. It was intoxicating and brilliant and stunning and so many other things that she never felt before. He was salvation.

His lips moved to her neck. She slowly began forming words with her mouth. "It was on impulse. They had me in this terrible dungeon and Jane was experimenting on me and I was frustrated because you were gone and Carlisle wasn't helping either and it all just got to me." He whispered in her ear, "Tell me everything, from the beginning with every detail." And she told her story of swimming to Spain, of Tom, of working in Ireland, loading boxes in Singapore, and talking to Carlisle and everything he said.

"Well I can't blame the man. There's no way people would ever want to go against them. It'd be suicide really," he began stroking her hair. "We're so stuck and screwed, Edward. I don't want to keep running and living like this, but I sure can't go back. I just want to be still." He touched his lips to hers. "Something will happen, something will come through I promise. Even if I have to kill them myself I will, just so we can get to being ourselves." And she believed him because he had never let her down before.

"Not to seem rude or ungrateful but why the hell are you here?" she asked. Of all the caves in this small country how did he find her. "Mission. They needed a tracker and apparently the best one lives in this country."

"They're looking for me aren't they? I'm surprised they haven't already found me." Edward agreed, "You're actually a great mystery. They would have found you but everyone's psychic ability is static. Even Alice; no one can see your future. As for the trackers I'm not sure. I guess you're too smart for them." Bella stood on one elbow, "Alice can't see me? She can always see me,"

"I know but ever since you jumped out that window you've become a TV with an antenna. Alice knew you were going to do it weeks before it happened and since then it's been nothing."

"That night in the car when I asked her what she saw. That was it wasn't it?" Edward nodded in agreement. "That is so strange. I'm not sure I like it." Edward scoffed, "You'd better. Not seeing you is keeping you alive."

They stayed silent for a long time. He stoked her hair, while she planted her lips on every piece of skin she could find on him. When they both grew tense enough and could no longer take the teasing, they made love through the night and cuddled through the day, until Edward had to leave.

"You don't have to go. You could run with me. Let's be Bonnie and Clyde," she begged. "I want nothing more than to be with you, to talk, to sleep with and everything in between, but right now if I dont go back it'll be easier for them to catch me, they know where I'm supposed to be, and I made a promise to a man on the bottom of this hill and he made a promise to me to help you," he let out a sigh.

"The tracker that's going back with me likes you, he wants you to keep running so he'll keep them in circles but I need you to do something. If you can manage it go see Carlisle or at least just to the states. If you go there I can ask Justin to work around that so you won't have to keep running as much. Can you do that?" She agreed, "I'll find a way there. I've made it this far." He planted another kiss, "You're the strongest person I know. You're my best friend and I love you more than anything. Absolutely anything. Never forget that," he breathed her in and walked away from their magic cave, from her.

She curled in a ball as he walked away and felt like dying. She couldn't do that though. Not if she ever wanted to see him again. She looked at the names they carved into the rock the night before and closed her eyes. "I'll be ok. I'll find a way back to you."

After another weeks work and one last paycheck, Bella made another passport, found a boat and road to the States. But before she went to see Carlisle, "Let's visit Renee."

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thank you for being patient with my story, it's almost finished, and thanks for dealing with typos and for that fact that you keep reading. I'll forever love you for it. There's just a few chapters left! Wonder how it'll all end ;)**


	14. A New and Convienent Hope

Renee had moved back to Phoenix since Phil broke his leg and couldn't play ball anymore. He now works for a sports channel in the city instead which made Renee really happy. She got her old house back. And her daughter is here to visit.

Bella felt the biggest wave of happiness when Renee opened the door. It was almost as great as running into Edward in Pudding Hill. She looked exactly the same, more beautiful than ever and Bella never truly realized how much she missed her best friend. But also, with her new body and sense of smell, never realized how intoxicating she was.

As soon as that door opened, Bella stopped breathing.

Renee screamed, "Bella!" and she wrapped her in a monster hug. "Oh honey, it's been so long since I've seen you! How's that cold of yours?" Bella thought of Rosalie. "Oh it was just a small bug. No harm done," Bella looked to the bright sky. The sun was heading east toward the front of the house. "Let me come inside," and she lightly push Renee out the way.

Bella walked to her bedroom and it was unchanged from when she lived here years ago. Computer was in the same place, bed against the wall, the wood floor still creaked and the sun still shined bright through the window. She looked down at her shining hand, held it closer to the window. It had been a while since she saw her skin reflect the way it's supposed to. She stared at the color that was new to her eyes, her vampire eyes that catch everything a human cannot. She closed the blinds and curtain on the window and quickly covered her hand when she heard footsteps down the hall.

"Hey kid," it was Phil. He changed a bit since the wedding. No cast obviously and his hair was slightly longer and lighter. A more golden brown. "Hey, Phil," she gave him a smile, "how are things with the new job?" that she found out about only hours before arriving. She talked to Carlisle while on the boat, using someone's cell phone. "Oh they're great," he ran a hand through his hair, "I get to go to all the college ball games and report from there. It's nice." The conversation grew quiet for a moment and awkward until Renee's energy flew in.

"So how's Dartmouth? Is it as hard as we think it is?" she beamed a proud smile for her "college student" daughter. Bella let out yet another lie, "Yea I've been stumped all year. I would have visited earlier if I didn't have so much work to do."

Renee's eyes beamed of pride and even Phil looked fulfilled of Bella. Visiting was a worse idea than she originally thought. "And how's Edward? I haven't spoken to him since the wedding," his name nearly knocked her down. "He's great, trying to make life better for us," a completely vague, yet honest, answer. Probably the only one she'd be able to muster up for her short visit.

"Well that's great honey. I'm glad you're happy," Renee grabbed Bella's hand then took it back. "Wow hun, you're so cold," Bella folded her arms. "Yea, it's still from my small flu," she let out a cough.

Dinner was ordered pizza. It was Bella's first human food experiment and she couldn't believe she liked those things as a human. Most of the food, things that were her favorite, now looked completely unappetizing, especially the cereal she "ate" for breakfast the following morning. Renee never left her side, so she was forced to eat the food then hacked it out, first chance she got. It was a terrible feeling, chewed pizza and cereal literally sitting in her stomach. The first night she was there she ran ages away to find something to feed off of. She hated feeling like a savage feeding off abnormal animals but there was no choice. It was them or her mother and Phil.

For the three days Bella stayed she only left the house at night. She forgot how much Renee loved going outside for day walks but she used studying as an excuse to stay in… Studying without her books. Renee paid little attention to detail and Bella was grateful for it.

The last night she was there though she felt an overwhelming sadness. She wanted to be able to tell her everything but there was no way. Renee would freak and scream and who knows what else. Bella tried being conspicuous with her feeling when speaking at dinner in town.

"I've missed you so much. Don't think I wanted to visit sooner." Renee smiled, "Oh don't worry Bella. I know you're busy over there building a new life. I can't judge you for that." She was so understanding it grew almost sickening, but it's just what Bella wanted. "I'm not sure when I'll be able to visit again. There are some changes going on." She didn't dare look in her eyes.

"Changes like what? A new schedule? Did you change your major? Everyone changes there major after the first year, so that's ok. I know I did several times." Bella used her mother's hidden suggestion. "Yea I'm changing majors to, um, Marine Biology." She thought of her swim to Spain months ago. Renee beamed "I had no clue you liked the ocean that much," Bella nodded. "It was a spur of the moment thing." She continued her acting by saying she was finishing one more semester on the east coast and going away to Australia for her Marine Biology studies.

"It's the best. I mean it is the biggest island." Renee grew sad but continued with support. "Is Edward following you?" His named knocked Bella over emotionally. "Yea, he plans on going with me. He's still debating on what to study."

"Bella I'm happy and proud for whatever you do. It's just sad because your ambitions seem to be so far from home. You are going across the world now," her smile grew weaker. As Bella's heart broke, she grabbed her mother's arm and put her head on her shoulder. "I love you, ok? More than anyone and no distance can keep me from you. You're my best friend. Remember that. I'll always come back home, always." And she felt like a kid again.

Bella called Carlisle that last night and told him about meeting Edward and his plan. He booked a flight for her for the following evening and she arrived in Washington at eleven in the evening. They stood a distance from each other for a moment. "You look different. Older," he noted with a smile. "I thought vampires didn't age. I only look different from living like a bum for months." He nodded his head, "You look different because you've done a lot of emotional growing in such a short amount of time." Then she ran to her second father.

Bella hadn't been in a car for nearly a year. It was strange and she felt like a caveman looking at all the new technology in his new Mercedes. "I can't believe it's been nearly a year since I've been home and seen everyone. It all looks the same." They sped down the dark road and green leaves were flying at their sides. "It's so beautiful here."

"Things haven't changed much. Most people are just coming home from their first years in college. Angela is here too with Ben. They stayed together." Bella laughed, "Gee, you're really keeping up with the high school drama aren't you?" Carlisle let out a sheepish grin. "Well with Forks being so quiet now, no secret war with new borns or werewolves I haven't much to do. Though the Swine Flu kept us busy a while."

Then he pulled into the drive way, the drive way to her home. A home she hadn't seen in months, one she missed and thought she'd never see again. Her excitement grew as he whined down the road then there was the house in it perfection. Big and white and the garage on the side. When Carlisle pulled into the garage, Rosalie was under her BMW. When she came from under and saw Bella in the passenger seat she paused for a long moment.

Neither one of them knew how they should feel. Bella knowing Rose hated her for so long before leaving, but then, in her last moments at that home, they had a moment. Right when she reached for the door handle Rose ran to the car door and hugged Bella tight and long. Surprised, Bella did the same back. Being away to hell for so long can make you love all your old foes from home.

"I'm glad you're back," Rosalie said to her ear. "I'm happy to be back too, but it won't be for long." And saying that broke her a little inside.

They walked inside the house and no one else was around. "Where are Emmett and Esme?" Bella asked. "Esme's tired of the decorations in the house. She went to look for new furniture and kitchen tiles. Emmett went with her out of boredom forgetting shopping with a mother is the wrong thing to cure that," Carlisle stated.

Bella walked down the halls that seemed foreign to her yet still like home. She reached Edward's room and didn't want to go in. He was the last person in there. She wanted him to also be the first one back in. She decided to sleep in the guest room.

She put her torn bag down and began unpacking when Carlisle walked in.

"Do you mind meeting me in my office when you're done? I'd love to talk to you." She just smiled in return.

The beginning of the talk was spent with her going in massive detail of her adventure. She always gave him a rundown on the phone but never any details. They spent hours talking about it, he had so many questions and she answered every single one, being so thrilled to finally talk to someone she trusted and loved so much. Then came the serious talk.

"How long do you think we can fool the Voultri with this?" she asked. Carlisle sighed. "It depends. They might already be suspicious of this guy in the first place so his every word and theory would be carefully watched, but since you said they're already at a weak point, never being able to find you in the first place," he paused to think, "to be safe I say we have a month."

Bella looked astounded. "A month? How are we going to come up with a plan in a month? You couldn't find anything in almost a year! A month won't do anything!"

Carlisle stayed slightly calm. "It will in Canada." Her face grew confused. "Have you heard of the Divizare?"

"Yes, Edward told me about them a year ago. They were the original power," he couldn't have been saying what her mind was thinking. "Well, they want to go back into power now. At least that's what I'm hoping."

Bella's mind was in a shock. Those men had been gone for more than a thousand years. How did they just show up now? And so conveniently?

"How did you…? Is that even possible? That's not possible. It's been so long… and in Canada? Really?" Carlisle laughed. "Well it's not for certain, but I took Esme for a vacation to Canada a few weeks ago when it was raining in Vancouver.

"We went to a bed and breakfast and I saw a man who had a mark on his neck, one very similar to Jasper's. I thought nothing of it until I looked at his hand. He had their crescent across his thumb, just like they did. I remember an old friend who's just about as old as them and was in the war tell me this. He had faded make up over it but a napkin must have wiped some off." They sat in silence, Bella growing more curious.

"I'm not sure if that's his bed and breakfast or if he's even still in Canada, in his position he must stay on the move, but I want to try. We can't not try and if we reach them we'd need to beg like no other. Do anything that they please."

Of all the places in the world and at all the times they were around now. At least they were seen now. It's been so long since they were around and they were going greatly missed. Bella missed them and she wasn't even around let alone Edward Carlisle or anyone else in the family. Anyone else they knew personally, except Carlisle. Thank goodness he knows the people he does. It always saves lives.

"When do we leave?" She'd leave this house in a heartbeat if he said so. She was tired of hiding and not helping the people she loved. It made her feel like a coward, something she's trying not to be. She was ready.

"Tomorrow morning. I need to make some phone calls first and see if everyone else wants to go."

Her excitement grew. "Let's do this."


	15. Let There Be Light

**Edward's POV**

Pudding Hill had been on Edward's mind since the first step out of the cave. It was unbelievable the way the universe worked. Sometimes, things were wretched and other times it was brilliant, but only for a moment.

That day, when he went back to pick up Justin, he told him about meeting Bella and where she was headed hoping he would agree with the plan he told her right before leaving. "I'll do it, absolutely. Just be cautious, I'll only be able to fool them for about a month. Maybe two if I play my cards right. After that I wouldn't be help to you but to them."

Edward's eyebrows furrowed, "You said you'd help her. We have a deal!" Justin put a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Calm down boy, the last thing I want is for Bella to get caught. I'm just saying they will eventually realize what I'm doing. Luckily, they really aren't as smart as they play themselves to be," he chuckled, "it takes them a while to realize they're being fooled. They swear people wouldn't fight against them."

And now, it's a month later. He had been meeting with Justin twice a week to make a plan of what country to go to next to keep the team of Trackers busy. But now they have no idea where Bella is and think The Voultri is finally catching on.

"Do you think she's still home in Washington like you told her?" Justin asked one night. It was early August and it had been a month and a half since Edward saw Bella. "No, I doubt she's there still. She had been on the move constantly before that. I doubt she'd stop now." They both stared at a world map with the places they already used like China, Spain, Ireland and many places in between.

"I think I know what to do next," Edward said after a moment. "Whatever you do, keep them away from London until I tell you to do so."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The day they left Forks was one of the saddest ever. Carlisle told the hospital that a family member died so he was off on bereavement, but his plan was to finally leave the hospital for good. "I can't pretend to be in my early 30s anymore. At least not in Forks." He said on the drive to Canada.

Esme tried calling Jasper the day they left to see if he would want to come, but he still refused to answer. "Actually I think he got rid of his phone," Esme looked broken. Another of her sons gone. Emmett grew furious once he saw his mother's face that, instead of going to Canada, he said he'd go find Jasper himself. "It's about time we did. It's been almost a year." He left with Rosalie.

This left Bella with Esme and Carlisle for the road north. They packed quickly and light only taking basic things like clothes and passports. Bella forged another one for herself the night before leaving in the guest room. Carlisle complimented her on them. "Surprising you haven't got caught." She coughed, "And it had better stay that way." Though she couldn't wait to use her real name again, but that would only happen if this mission works in their favor.

She left her books she got from Alice, she still had them all this time and they had no water marks or stains, she took such great care for them, and Edward's locket. She debated on taking it but felt it should stay at the house. She wanted to put it in his room but she still didn't have the courage to go in there or to their cottage. It was the last place they both spent together and she wanted to walk back into those places with him again.

They drove through the night and got to Vancouver in a few short hours. They left the Mercedes at a friend of Carlisle's garage. From there they were on foot toward Campbell River where they last saw the man with the mark.

They went back to the bed and breakfast and checked for a room. Bella kept her eyes wondering looking at men and their wrists. One of them mistook the look for another and began to approach her. She quickly went up the stairs.

The hotel was small but they split up and each had a location to check out. Bella went northeast while the other two went farther south. As soon as Bella was in the neighborhood she knew she wouldn't find who they were looking for. It was a small town where some vampires, like the Cullen's, stayed as a family, which is why she knew the mysterious man wouldn't be here. She doubted he or the other survivors from over a millennia ago would settle in a family oriented neighborhood because it'd be too suspicious. Unless they were a family themselves, but that seemed unlikely too.

Carlisle came back with nothing after that entire day and so did Esme. Bella began to feel a little down, but they reminded her it was just one area. "We'll get closer honey, I'm sure of it." Esme comforted her.

"There's no way he would be in any community places like the one's we have searched," Bella told them while staring at a map of Canada on her laptop. "He'd look like a creep if he lived in these areas. Single men don't live in family communities."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "We don't even know if it's just him. If he's with the other two it'd look worse." They looked through the streets on Google maps with its satellite. They crossed out neighborhoods they felt would be useless and focused on other small communities. "Shouldn't we also consider the fact that they'd live like we did in Forks? Meaning deep in a forest somewhere?" Esme retorted. The more possibilities they came up with the more Bella felt like vampires could get headaches, everything grew frustrating and hopeless so fast, the vibe of the room went down completely.

The following morning Bella dressed after going hunting. She felt so much better feeding off elk again, even if they were an easy catch. Hell it was better than the scrap she'd been feeding off of for months. They went down stairs to check out then began to walk out of town and when they were closer to the woods they took off running east toward Calgary. It was a far run but they had places to stop in between. After searching several cities together after a few days Bella suggested they split up.

"We can't afford to lose each other, not again," Esme said. Her voice had such sorrow she almost regretted her statement. Carlisle's face had the same expression. "Bella I know you're right but,--"

"Listen I know how to take care of myself. I did it for months before we were reunited. I can still do it, just trust me. I'm strong enough, way more than you think." She kept her voice firm yet she was still pleading. All three of their eyes stayed on each other for a long moment until Carlisle sighed. "Ok, here's what we're going to do."

They split up in a hundred mile radius and would meet up in Winnipeg in a week. As they bid their goodbye's Carlisle gave Bella money. "You don't have a cell phone yet. I want you to get one first thing you can in the next town, just in case one of us gets lucky while apart." She promised and began running.

She stopped at many small towns and every lone cabin along the way. She met two groups of vampires on the way, but they weren't the description she was looking for. She was amazed at the fact that they knew who she was, too. "You're Isabella Cullen aren't you?" a man asked. He had chestnut colored hair and light brown eyes. He was on his way to Alaska to visit his brother and when he talked to her his voice was admirable. "I'm happy someone got away from them. I can't wait until you truly break free, there will be so many great changes." He continued to walk, but Bella called him back.

"What do you mean so many great changes." The man just laughed. "You're going to find who you're looking for. I'm not exactly sure where, but you'll find them." And he took off running. Her frustration grew. "Stupid, stupid gurus."

She was three days in her independent search and with no luck. She stopped at a park when night hit and sat on the swings. She went in her backpack and pulled out a picture of Edward then looked at the cell phone she bought a few days before. It was eleven forty-six. In fourteen minutes, it would be their one year anniversary. She wanted to break down and almost give up. She almost had the nerve to head to Italy right that moment, just so she could run into his arms and smell his sweet cent and to be with him. It hurt so much knowing their first year of marriage was spent apart. Only two weeks of it were bliss, the next two months were slavery and after that it was nothing. Hopeless, even if they saw each other just the once those short months ago.

She kept sitting on the swing, staring at the clock on her phone, waiting for midnight to hit, when it rang. It was Carlisle. She didn't want to answer, but knew it had to be important. "Hey, what's going on." His voice was stark. "There's a bit of an issue. It's about Jasper."

When Emmett and Rosalie went to New England to see if he was at the house, there was a note sitting on the computer table. It was dated June 30th. "He went to find Charlotte and the rest of his old family," Carlisle's voice sounded distraught. Bella took in a sharp breath. She remembered the stories of Jasper's past, what he did with Charlotte and all the new borns. She saw the scars across his skin, like spots on a leopard. "What are we going to do? Do we go south now to find him?" She very much wanted to stay in Canada to find the member of the Divizar but that was seeming like a lost cause and with Jasper being missing she wanted to run to his aid. Mostly for Alice's sake.

"We're not sure where he is. Emmett and Rosalie went south to find him themselves, that's why they waited so long to tell us." Bella got off her swing and began walking toward Winnipeg. "Listen, I'm not too far from Winnipeg. Can I meet you there and we'll just talk in person?" Carlisle agreed and Bella shut off her phone.

She ran freely through the woods and into neighborhoods enjoying the night sky, cold air and the speed of her run. As she ran she thought of one year ago and her beautiful wedding. Even though she remembered it with her fuzzy human eyes it was still a gorgeous day. Now she laughed at herself for being so hesitant about marrying Edward. She now found it foolish and almost wished she'd marry him sooner. She was so hesitant because before she met him, she feared of going into a marriage like Charlie and Renee's. Too young and would end up in a divorce. But Edward wasn't that person and never could be. Her soul had always belonged to him and he cherished it more than anything on this earth and she felt the same way about him and nothing could ever change that.

And if she married him sooner, they would have had at least one real newly weds year together.

She arrived in Winnipeg at five forty-five in the morning. She stopped in front of the coffee shop she was supposed to meet Carlisle and Esme. As she waited she took out her notebook and pencil and began to doodle. Her drawing improved tremendously since she became a vampire. She could draw straight lines and when she tried drawing a tree it came out as a tree instead of a still image of the A-Bomb.

She drew aimlessly and when she was done she saw Edward's face. She was about to toss it, but didn't want to disrespect the photo. She smiled and put it in her wallet. Emmett and Rosalie sat at her table then, both looking distressed. When Emmett sat down he put his head in his hands and Rose stroked his back.

"I'd ask how you're doing, but it seems pretty obvious," Bella stated. She felt so awful. "I just wish I would have gone to the house sooner. Before he felt the need to go back to Charlotte and Maria and everyone else." His hands were across his face now, filled with a sorrow she wasn't used to seeing on Emmett's face. Watching him go from his amazing big brother, sarcastic self to being depressed wasn't something she'd ever expect. This was the one thing that could break him. She thought about how he would be if anything like this happened to Rosalie. It didn't look good and she hoped nothing bad like that would ever happen, but with this family's luck in the past few years…

"You should have seen the place Bella," Rosalie continued the conversation, "There were papers and maps everywhere. All things from his past that we had no idea he'd kept. We followed the maps hoping to find him in one of the locations, but there was no trace. At least not from what we could tell."

"I knew that when we left things were going to get bad with him, but not this bad. It's all my fault," Bella couldn't breathe then. She felt like she was the one to blame. If only the stupid Voultri didn't want her so bad. "It's not your fault Bella," Emmett said. "All of us at home could have done something. We assumed too much of Jasper I guess."

"Not exactly," Carlisle was standing behind Emmett's chair with Esme beside him. "Jasper had made a choice all those years ago to not go back. We didn't assume, we just knew we wouldn't go back because Alice was his rock and savior. Now that she's gone, he's lost himself," he then looked down in disappointment. "Though I do agree we should have flown out to bring him back. I guess letting him breathe on his own was a bad idea."

For a few moments everyone was still as a statue, wondering what happened to the family, how they all got so lost. Bella felt so broken inside and yearned to make everything go back to the way it was, how her new life was supposed to be. She wasn't supposed to be running, she's supposed to with the love of her life, the person who owns her soul. She needed to get back to him because then everything would be complete and not just for her, but for everyone.

"Listen, it's time to get everyone back. I hate looking at us like this," she stood up. "No matter what any of you say, I feel like all of this is my fault. Either way I promise you we'll get our lives back on track. We just need to fight harder. I refuse to stay on the run forever." The thought of it made her seem tired. "Can we all agree on that?" They looked at her in amazement. "What?" she questioned. Carlisle laughed, "I just never thought I'd see the day that you'd take over. Though I'll admit it's nice having a bit of a break for decision making myself." She smiled sheepishly. "I just want us to be happy again, that's all."

Before they devised a plan on what to do next the all needed to hunt. Emmett and Rosalie's eyes were coal and Bella began feeling it grow on her too. They ran for hours going north trying to get as far from human civilization as possible and to an area with enough elk or whichever for them all to feed off of.

They settled in a no mans land. Bella had no clue where they had ran to, but she didn't care. She sat her backpack down and began to hunt on her own. She'd walked about two miles when she spotted a creak with a family of deer. "Normally I'd feel bad about taking your mother baby doe, but I'm ravenous," and she pounced. She snapped three necks and fed off all of them. The blood felt brilliant against her thirsty throat.

She was almost done with the third one when she heard a mumble and footsteps. She grew cautious, but was sure it was just Emmett or someone else in the family. She finished her breakfast and walked back to where her belongings were, still listening for the sound. When she reached her backpack she froze in place.

Trapping Carlisle was a man in black pants and a purple button down. His eyes had fury and his hair was wild and blonde. Carlisle gave Bella a quick glance then at the mans wrist. There, was a mark, the one they'd been trying to find. "Brother I mean you no harm," Carlisle lifted his hands slowly in surrender. "I am merely here to hunt." The man took a step closer to Carlisle. They were about three feet apart now. The man was taller than she thought he was and didn't give her a single glance.

Carlisle took a step back and stopped breathing. "My family and I will pick up our belongings and leave, right this—AHHHHH!!!" Then he was on his knees, hands covering his ears. Carlisle rolled on his back, murder coming from his lungs, and Bella could hear his skull crack from grabbing it so hard.

"CARLISLE NO!!" Bella ran to his side and hugged him on the ground trying to protect him. Her ear felt pain from his shrieks for only a moment until it stopped. The forest was silent as a graveyard and Bella looked up. The enemy had a look of confusion on his face, his head cocked to the side. He stepped closer, his eyes focusing on Bella and Carlisle, still in her hands. She couldn't move, his eyes held her like a spell. He continued to step closer until finally he was hovering over them.

"What do I do," Bella whispered to Carlisle. He sat up slightly, "I'm still trying to figure out what's happening now. Just move slowly." Bella obeyed and carefully got to her feet, keeping eye contact with the tall, beautiful man. He circled her dramatically and took a stare at Carlisle who began to stand. The man opened his mouth and began speaking Romanian.

"Acest lucru nu poate fi," They both stood confused, neither of them knowing the language. Foot steps echoed in the distance and Emmett, Rosalie and Esme came into view. They paused just as Bella did when seeing the mysterious man. Emmett made eye contact with Bella and she mouthed to not move. The tall blonde man walked closer to Emmett and like Carlisle, he began screaming at the top of his lungs. He covered his ears and was in the fetal in a pile of leaves.

"STOP!" Rosalie was on the ground, trying to hold Emmett and then she started screaming just like him and when Esme tried saving them the same screams of horror came from her lips. "What are you doing?!," Bella ran toward her family's aid. She stood in front of their pile, staring at her enemy. "Leave them alone!" and just like those moments before, the screaming stopped. She had a doubt that he actually stopped what ever he was doing, but she also had no clue as to why the physical pain stopped too.

The man let out a slightly defeated smile, "It looks like I have no choice." He let out a sigh. "I haven't seen a shield in over a millennia. Not since my brother." And the forest stood still, the silence deafening. "Please, follow me." His accent was thick, he began walking north. "We're not walking with you, not until we get some answers," Carlisle became the family defender once again. The man looked over his shoulder, "You'll get them if you follow me." He kept walking.

Carlisle was the first to grab his belongings and everyone else followed. "I'm nervous about this," Emmett whispered in Bella's ear. "Who you telling," she replied while following the man's trail.

As they walked it grew colder and colder and they lost most of the sunlight. No one had a watch and cell phone signals were gone so they didn't know the exact time, but they did know they'd been walking for miles upon miles. The man refused to run to make better time and every so often looked back to see if they were all still there.

Soon it was black and below freezing. Bella felt fine, even with her thin jeans and white T shirt, but wanted to put her jacket on for something to do. Finally, after about a sixty mile walk, they reached the edge of Canada; it was ice that led to the ocean. At the start of the water sat a boat tied to a pole that the blonde haired man had to have put there himself.

"It's a bit small, you'll have to cram in." The family climbed in and the man after. He began rowing and as Bella looked around she saw nothing, just a sea of black water and a sky that looked like a wet spider web. At last they reached land with a tall mountain at almost center. They got out and the man tied the boat and walked ahead of them toward the tall piece of land. Once there, there was no sign of a door, just a tree.

"Close your eyes please," he asked. Everyone obeyed and when it was ok for them to open their eyes they stood in a large living room. The carpet was red and a fireplace made of stone was against the wall. There were spiral stairs in the far corner and paintings and various decorations all over. There wasn't a bare inch in the entire place.

"You can sit your things by the door," and once again everyone obeyed. Bella went to sit on the couch with Esme still at awe with the given situation. Rosalie came and sat next to her and, strangely, grabbed her hand. Bella looked at it and then took Esme's.

"Is it possible for you to tell us what we're doing here now? We've been obedient for the past several hours," Carlisle stood by the fire looking at the man, not sure if he was still an enemy or a new acquaintance.

"Well, yes," he let out a cough. "I'm not exactly sure where to start," he put his fingers in his hair. "Maybe with a name, that'd be useful," Emmett said. "Alright, my name is Iulian. I live here with my brothers Vladamir and Dragos and right now I'm a bit uneasy," he looked at the fire. "I hope it's about trying to kill us last," Emmett retorted. "That was a pain in the ass."

"Yes, I'm sorry for that. I'm just used to being somewhat defensive with encounters of our kind. Though it's only happened twice," he continued to stare at the fire.

"Well not to be rude or anything," Bella started, "but why'd you bring us here? To be honest I'm grateful, I didn't think I'd ever be able to find you, but I thought this meeting would be a little bit different."

"This meeting is going to go exactly as he said it would," Iulian let out a long sigh. "You need help with your husband and sister don't you?" Bella stopped breathing. "How'd you know?" Was he psychic like Alice. "Octavian told me many, many centuries ago." He turned to face Bella on the couch. "Bella Cullen, correct? Escaped from the prisons of The Voultri," he looked into her eyes. She merely nodded. "Never thought this would happen. I almost don't want it to."

"Octavian had the ability of seeing the future?" Carlisle asked. Iulian nodded, "It was much more than that. It's difficult to describe. He saw everything and was always right, except twice. Well, now, once." He sat on a chair beside the couch. "I never thought I'd see this day. He visioned it right before his destruction. He'd been acting strange for days and I thought he was losing his mind. Now I know he must have seen his death and seen you."

"He saw me before I was even born. As human and as vampire," Bella froze in awe at the new information and the secrets the world holds. It's insane. "Yes, and I don't think I can help you. I don't think my brothers can either."

"Speak for yourself," down the stairs came a short red haired man with eyes red as the devil. "You know we have to," he stared at Bella. "I sure do."

"Everyone, this is Vladamir," Iulian introduced. Vladamir stared at Iulian. "Octavian was right after all. This was his best work yet and we didn't even know it. Not until now." He looked at Bella again. "The shield exists."

"Get the stone out so we can explain," Vladamir ordered and Iulian ran up the stairs. "Bella we've waited for a long, long time for you to arrive. I was like my brothers for the past few hundred years, thinking Octavian had gone mad in his last few months of immortality. Now we know." Bella looked at Carlisle for help. He looked just as lost as she did. "I'm sorry, but I wish I knew what you were talking about." She smiled sheepishly.

"You're the answer to freedom. You are the person that will help us save our kind from harm." Iulian came from upstairs with a rock the size of a 27-inch TV. Next to him was a light brown haired man. One Bella recognized. "You're the man from the forest," she whispered. He smiled, "I told you you'd find who you were looking for."

The rock was grey and written all around it were pictures and words Bella couldn't understand. The one thing that was scarcely familiar was a picture of her, on top of the massive stone. "I looked at the stone a few years ago, I hadn't seen it since Octavian wrote upon it, and when I saw you in the forest I knew," the man said.

"How am I the key to save our people? I'm so terribly average," she said grabbing Esme's hand tighter than ever before. "Because you are The Shield. You are like me, but much, much stronger," the man from the forest said. "Dragos is right," Vladamir said. "He's been the only Shield of our kind to ever exist. Now, with you in the picture, our chances of saving everyone is greater."

"What are we saving our people from?" Carlisle asked. "It's more like from who," Dragos said. He started turning the stone. "The day Bella was born, as an immortal, was the day we got our chance back of being in power again. Of course if that's what our people still want."

Dragos turned the stone to show images of men fighting amongst trees. "This is what we hope we can avoid. The last thing we want is another war at hand." Iulian pointed at the image of fighting men. "Octavian said the Second War would come only if The Voultri didn't fairly leave like asked to."

"We all know that isn't going to happen. Not with the way those sons of guns act," Emmett protested. "Exactly, which means training. We cannot go in unprepared like we did before," Vladamir stated. "The Voultri, from our theory and from Octavian's vision, are harvesting the vampires with gifts such as you and me. I know your husband is there, Edward correct?" Dragos asked.

"Yes, he's there along with my sister Alice. Edward can read minds and Alice sees the future, like Octavian did. Though I don't think she's ever had a prediction quite like this," Bella whispered. "With powers like the ones they have, The Voultri would want to make an infinite connection with everyone of our kind. If they ended up with enough people with abilities like Edward and Alice they could go into everyone's mind, know what they were thinking and eventually control what they are thinking."

As Dragos rotated the stone Bella listened intently. The images showed a war, just like before, and many vampires end up destroyed. The ones that lived were only because of Dragos and Bella, with their Shield ability.

"We are not exactly sure why they want to control minds, but one obvious reason is for ultimate control because then, no one would have a chance to voice their opinion or try to take their power. There would be no threat for them if everyone was under their wing." Dragos stared at the stone

"That would explain the reason for my escaping," Bella said. "The reason I left their castle was because they had me in this dungeon and were going to experiment on me. They said it was for my own curiosity." Vladamir shook his head. "If they would have figured out what you are able to do, they would have killed you." Esme grabbed Bella's hand tighter and so did Rose. "You alone could foil half their plan."

"But I don't even know how it works. What happened back in the woods, I cant describe what I did. It just happened." Dragos touched her knee. "It works all the time, since the day you became a vampire. Even when we think we aren't using it, we are. You can constantly hide yourself from anyone and their powers."

"That's how she helped us. It works on others too then, but only when we are touched by her?" Carlisle asked. "Not exactly. The Shield is meant to protect how ever many people it wants with or without touching them. That's what Bella is going to have to learn."

Her question was finally answered: Bella was a Shield. The only Shield in existence in over a millennia and it was up to her to save everyone from the most powerful vampires of all. She almost wished she didn't know this information now it was so much to live up to.

"I'm not sure about this," Iulian said. "I know it's what we have to do, but brothers, we've been hiding for ages now. I'm not sure we could do this alone. Shield or no Shield." He ran a hand through his hair and began a fast pace.

"I understand what you mean," Carlisle said. "You want back up." All three of the Divizar nodded. "But I don't want anyone to do anything against their will. I do not want to start a war over this if the majority do not want us back," Iulian said. His face looked worrisome. Bella stood up then," Trust me, people will want you. It'd be best thing to happen." She knows she wants it along with her family and everyone else who doesn't live in that castle in Italy.

"Well, we cant just assume and we cant go in alone of our people vote us back," Vladamir said. "I'll call our friends in Alaska," Esme said. She stood up, cell phone in hand. "Crap no signal." She scrunched her nose. "If one of you gives us a ride back to a city in Canada we'll happily call and visit everyone we know," Carlisle smiled finally feeling helpful again.

"Wonderful. Iulian, take them back to the country to get help, except Bella. She must stay here," Dragos said. "It's time for you to learn." Bella stood. "I'm damn ready for it."


	16. Ready, Able

Chapter 16

Emmett was Bella's lab rat during her training. Vladimir used his ability, forcing someone to think of false memories, for her to shield. "A form of cryptomnesia if you will," he explained. Because this dealt with the mind Bella could try to block it and most of the time she failed. Over a course of three days, with practically no breaks, she accomplished her goal a total of four times.

"You have to truly become two bodies. Think as if you need to put a half of you with Emmett. Try to escape yourself to save him." The harder Bella focused the more difficult things became. After a while she felt a drain so significant, something she thought vampires couldn't feel. "The only reason most vampires don't think they get tired is because they don't need to save others like you and I have to," Dragos said. His face began to look worried Bella noticed and it only made her feel worse about the situation.

"Let's take a break for a while. You don't seem to well," he said after three hours worth of practice. Bella went outside on the ice to breathe. The stress was getting unbelievable. "You'll get it, I know it," Emmett came and stood beside her. "It's just so hard, especially since it's so important. This is life or death." She ran a hand through her hair.

"I understand how you feel. I felt that way once, though the circumstance was completely different. It was more like love and loss," Emmett's eyes wondered into his mind. "Do you want to hear a story? One that I've only told to Edward," he voice was deep and quiet. "What is it about?" Bella grew curious.

"Back when I was still human, this was in the mid 30s I think, time flies so fast, I lived with my father Joseph. I lived in Vermont with him and I was a boxer," he said. Bella let out a light laugh, "Explains the massive muscles." Emmett smiled, "Yea, guess it does. Well I was a boxer, damn good one if I say so myself. Never lost a fight, though I wouldn't mind if I did. I didn't care for the sport. My dad made me do it because he couldn't. His body wouldn't bulk up like mind did."

"The only reason I went to the ring was to see this girl, her name was Isla. She had the softest, black hair and dark blue eyes. I never could really work up the nerve to talk to her, she seemed so intimidating. Her father owned the ring I always fought at and other men constantly threw themselves at her. I was always happy that she told them no though I never would make a move myself."

"Then one day I went to the ring to practice and I was walking to the back door and I heard her scream. She was pinned against the wall and this guy named Nicholas, a boxer, tried to do unfavorable things to her. All my rage for unrequited love came out and I roughed him up cold," Emmett's eyes looked down. "From that day on she and I saw each other. Everyday we'd talk endlessly about any and everything. I started to fight less and my dad hated that. All he wanted me to do was focus on fighting. It was most of our income because he'd gamble on me every time."

"The day I told him I was quitting was so, so hard. He didn't want to understand why I wanted to leave. I loved Isla so much; I had bought a ring and was going to propose on Valentine's Day. He and I had this terrible fight and I stormed out of the house. I went walking through the woods and sat in this cave not realizing a bear was inside. I ran out hoping he'd give me mercy, but he clawed my arms and face. Threw me against a tree. I could feel my heart beat slow… That was when Rosalie came and took me to Carlisle. That's how we've been family ever since."

Bella's voice was caught in her throat. She never knew Emmett's background and now that she did, she saw him in a whole new light. "Don't ever tell Rose this, but back in the 80s I went back to Vermont just to see Isla's face again. She may have aged, but she still was beautiful. I guess she never left town or found someone new. I stood outside her house all day and she doesn't do anything with her time. It makes me feel so awful at times. Don't get me wrong, I love Rosalie with all my being and would do anything for her, but, also like her, I just wish to be human. If I was, I could have had the life Isla and I dreamed." Emmett took in a dragged breath and looked at Bella. He smiled, "You look even whiter than you already are."

Bella shook her head. "Sorry, it's just pretty sad you know. I hate when love is lost."

"Yea, it's a damn shame, but it happens day in and day out. We can't let it happen this time around, I won't allow it. Fight hard when we go back inside ok? Save your husband… He is my brother after all and if something happens to him I'll hurt you," his voice mocked, but Bella decided to take him seriously. It's easier.

They went back inside, Vladimir and Dragos were in a corner whispering to each other and Iluian was still gone with Carlisle, Esme and Rose to make phone calls. Dragos looked up. "Are you ready to try again?" Bella nodded and sat crossed legged on the ground, Emmett directly in front of her. He gave her an encouraging look and she began to feel a little better. "Vladimir, if you could begin please," Dragos stated, standing behind Bella. Vladimir spoke softly in Emmett's ear. Emmett's eyes grew wide and he started rocking back and forth. "She was lying on the ground cold, I couldn't save Rose," Emmett began rocking harder.

"Ok, Bella concentrate on him, separate yourself and save him," Dragos watched intensely. Bella meditated and as she stared at him she drew her mind into his. For the fifth time she saw the blue shield cover his head and as Emmett began to slow his rocking she tried covering his entire body with it… and succeed.

"I can't get to him, when I try I see static," Vladimir said. "Excellent! Good job Bella; let's see if we can do that again."

On and on with plenty of trial and error for the next three days Bella grew stronger and got better. Finally she started to succeed eighty-five perfect of the time. "Can we stop Vlad, just for a moment? I feel weak, I think I need to feed on something," Bella took in a long breath. "I suppose so, be back quickly, we're losing time."

Bella and Rose took the boat back to the main land to find elk or anything to eat off of. Two more nights and that was it for being safe inside of a giant tree. They had to go to Italy in the next three days to start everything, to get Edward and Alice back, to stop anything the Voultri was doing and the more Bella thought of it the more she wanted to leave it all. She just wanted to hide in a cave the rest of her life because there was just too many tragedies for her liking. She grew frustrated.

She and Rose found elk to feed off when they were further into Canada. While she snapped the neck of one of her meals, she figured she could run, right there in that moment. She'd have to take down Rosalie sadly, but Bella figured it was for the best. Of course Rosalie was a better fighter than Bella was solely because she had strategy, but Bella still had the new born super strength. Maybe that would be enough to help her.

Wait, what was she thinking? She couldn't run, she needed to see her best friend and sister again and save the person she loved more than anyone she's ever known in her life.

But the thought of failure over powered everything at the moment. If this plan they had didn't work out, everything would be twenty times worse that it already was. If she couldn't hold a huge enough shield to stop The Voultri's attacks and get everyone they needed out of there, she can expect to no longer live. That… was intense.

Bella began walking deeper into the forest, not exactly sure where she was going, but just knew she wanted to leave forever. Her conscious was obviously screaming and Edward was swimming all over her head, but depression and selfishness somehow won her over for that moment.

And Rosalie noticed it.

"Where are you headed," she asked and began to follow Bella. Bella didn't turn her head when she responded. "Just going to find more elk that's all." She began to power walk, which, for a vampire, was a heavy human run. "I don't smell any in this direction," Rose commented. She was quickly beside Bella.

"Oh, I could have sworn I smelled some," Bella still didn't look at her. And right when she was about to break into the greatest run, the guiltiest run a person could ever take, Rose jammed her shoulder into Bella and knocked her to the ground.

Rose threw her body onto Bella and their bodies dug into the ground a few feet. Bella shoved her knees into Rose's ribs until she heard a crack then shoved her off. She tried running again, but Rosalie wasn't having it. She grabbed Bella's threw on the ground once more and stomped her foot into her chest which shattered.

"I swear if you ever break my ribs again, don't expect such mercy." Because getting your chest destroyed is merciful. Bella grabbed Rosalie's ankle. "Could you please let me go." Rosalie let out a laugh, "Like hell I will." She dug her foot in deeper and Bella let out a slight whimper. "Seriously, Rose, it's ok."She looked into Bella's eyes and slowly let her foot up. Bella leaned against a tree while she felt her chest come back together.

"Damn, did you really have to break my chest that way," Bella gave it a rub. Rosalie gave her a dead stare. "Did you have to break my ribs? Seriously, Bella, don't ask stupid questions." They stared at each other in silence for a long time. Bella expected Rose to ask what that was all about, but I guess even on the outside it seemed pretty obvious.

"I can't exactly sum up in a simple way why. I just… I'm frightened. Nothing can help change that." If she could cry she would. There'd be so many tear the forest would be flooded. "Bella, the only thing that can change that is actually doing it. Nothing will ever be the same, no matter what happens. Whether we win or lose, nothing will be the same, everything will drastically either for the better or for the worst. And the only way to know is to do it. Just hold your breath and fucking do it."

Never has Bella heard Rose say anything somewhat profound, or say a swear word. Maybe the stress has go to everyone.

"But why does it have to be me that has to save the world! I feel like the cheerleader in Heroes. Ugh!" Bella banged her head against the tree and it snapped in half and fell upon the dirt and leaves.

And for the first time, in literally over a year, Bella let out the loudest laugh she's ever had. It echoed on the wind and she fell to the ground rolling. Rose began laughing too, but Bella figured it was because she was on the ground laughing a basically nothing.

And it's the best nothing she's ever laughed at in her life.

One week later, with the best transformation ever, she was ready. What happened in the forest last week saved her life and helped beyond relief. Finally, it was time to go to Italy. Sadly, the Cullens and the Divizar had to do it alone, everyone Carlisle and Esme called backed out, even the family in Alaska. No one wanted blood on their hands.

And Bella was fine with that. This was her fight. And she sure as hell wasn't about to lose.


	17. False Reunions

I do not own the rights to Twilight or its affiliates. Thank you.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Edward had his bags packed for this final trip of distracting the Volturi. He and Justin were on the way to London, with an extra guard to watch after them, to find Bella.

She obviously isn't in London, or at least that's what Edward believes. Even though Big Ben was the place they agreed would be their meeting place if they ever got separated while serving these scum men, he knew she couldn't actually be there. It'd be absolutely foolish if she went there now. And even though he had no way to prove it, being Alice cant see Bella whether she wanted to or not, he knew she was with Carlisle and Esme and everyone else back home. That's what she told him anyway.

He walked down the sewer corridor and onto the street to say goodbye to Alice. He's owed her a lot in the last few months. She's tried her hardest to keep his sanity since Bella left and he does the same to her since she doesn't have Jasper.

"Hey kid," he said, punching her arm. She smiled, "Another "find Bella" trip huh?" She shook her head. Edward shrugged, "What else am I supposed to do? Let them find her? That's not going to happen in my book."

"Of course I know that silly. Want me to look for any warning signs in your destination ahead?" And she closed her eyes before he gave an answer. Half a second later she retorted, "You'll be fine. The guard you're going with is a twit so getting anything by him will be a breeze. Did I tell you he tried asking me out? How repulsive is that?" She made a gagging face.

He laughed at her ridiculous expression. "I'll throw him a punch for you, okay?" Alice rolled her eyes. "Did that already Edward. You do realize who you're talking to?"

He simply shook his head and gave her a hug. "I'll see you in a few days ok? Love you." She kissed his cheek. "Love you."

He walked to the street light to meet Justin and their appointed guard. They all walked in silence to the near by train station and took the semi long ride.

Justin began speaking to Edward.

"_I mapped out some spots in London we could use. Suburbia's and other run down areas."_ Edward lifted his eyes in agreement. _"I'm just as worried as you about what's going to happen when we get back, you know. There's no telling what they'll do."_

"At this point, I don't even care," Edward spoke aloud. The guard stared at their secret conversation. Edward glared.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Off their plane and stationed in an abandoned motel, Bella, The Divizare, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett put down their things and began looking at the map Bella and Carlisle drew on the plane of what The Volturi's layer looks like.

"Bella luckily knows a secret entrance I never knew about. I always thought they had just the one." Bella nodded. "It's near where I escaped from. It's most likely guarded, but that wont be an issue." Bella could feel the fight inside her already.

The rest of Carlisle's talk, along with The Divizare's, was uplifting, but realistic. They were on a death mission, and there was no way around it.

When night fell Bella put on her toughest clothes and kissed her picture of Edward goodbye. Bella, Iluian, Vladamir, and Emmett all left toward the entrance while the other scattered around the invisible to the human eye layer. Two guards lazed in front, Bella and Iluian quickly ran, snapped necks and tied the two with chains they found at the motel. Esme and Rosalie, and very much against their will, swiftly came to tear the bodies apart to later be burned when things wouldn't be as noticeable.

Bella and Iluian took the guards robes and headed inside. They walked down deep stairs, into a corridor that was very familiar to Bella.

"Toward the right is where they stay and where they tried to hold me." Her face grew dark. "Then to the right we go."

Steps grew fast as they went farther inside, hoods up so no one could see their faces. They got to the double doors which meant Dragos and Vladamir got their jobs done at the entrance and hopefully no guard would be coming for a while. They walked through the doors and Bella saw the familiar elevator that once took her toward torture.

"I'm going down there, you should find the others," and before he could say a word Bella paced into the elevator and went down.

And when it stopped, she saw everything. And it was not what she was expecting.

The massive stone room had bodies laying across the floor, all with IVs, all moaning, all of different ages. Bella walked toward the back wall to see shelves of blood with tags on them. Some said "AB- and O+" and other mixtures, as if they were jars of jelly.

She turned and counted seventy bodies, some she even remembered from when she was here, all frail. They were harvesting bodies. For their blood. Bella almost gagged.

There was a desk in the far corner and she ran to it. There were charts, some with names, some with numbers. After a moment she realized a few of those bodies were also vampires. She shook her head. "They're drinking from them too."

"Yes we're feeding from our own kind. Isn't it marvelous? You wouldn't believe the strength I get now," Jane grinned. "Nice robe." Bella threw it off. "I don't understand why this is beneficial. What's to be gained," Bella motioned. Jane, whose hands were behind her back, answered," Aro and the others have grown bored with our lives. I mean a few thousand years of routine could bore anyone after a while, so they thought of this. You see the humans, that's just for taste, but the vampires, that's for strength abnormal even for our own kind."

Bella glared back. "And I was supposed to be the first I suppose?" Jane snickered," Of course. We misjudged you. We learned our lesson and wont make that mistake again."

Bella looked at the near death bodies on the ground, some stared at her. Her heart ached. "The Volturi has all the strength they need, in politics, in physicality's. How greedy can you all get?"

Jane's face fell for the shortest of seconds before she answered with," Their powers seem to be fading. Feeding off our kind seems to help and much better than we would have thought." She took one step forward," And if we had you, we'd be much better off." And Jane threw several knives at Bella's face. Bella ducked and missed them. She grabbed two off the floor and went to throw them back, but Jane was gone.

She walked slowly away from the desk and closer toward the door when Jane dropped from the ceiling and onto Bella's back. She bit her neck and Bella screamed in agony. She thrust her body against the wall and began to stab Jane's shoulder, which worked for a moment, but when Jane put her mouth back to Bella's neck she used that painful gift of her that put Bella to her knees. She kept screaming, not being able to focus on shielding herself.

That's when things looked black. Her eyes began to fog and she was almost paralyzed. Abruptly, Jane was off her back and screaming in a fight. All Bella could hear was three sets of footsteps and Jane's fighting.

As her eyesight and body began coming back to life, she noticed who saved her. Dragos and Emmett were trying their hardest to hold Jane down, but it was difficult. Under the power of vampire blood made Jane one hundred times the person she was before.

"Bella I don't know if you can, but please try and help us," Emmett had Jane by the throat against the wall. His knees were starting to buckled and fall to the ground. Bella grabbed a knife and gutted Jane's stomach, hoping for a small distraction, but Emmett was still screaming and falling to the ground. "Focus Bella!" Dragos screamed. She took a step back, breathed, and focused. When she opened her eyes Emmett was curled on the ground panting and Dragos had Jane by the arms.

"Good, now we can finish her," Dragos said. Without a word, Bella grabbed several knives and began cutting and chopping. She moved as quickly as she could, there were footsteps coming, and they put each part of her inside the desk.

"We cant burn it here, not with all these people," she breathed. Dragos looked around. "Yes, but these people, are so damaged. If we let them go, they know our secrets and they don't run the risk of getting better."

"Yes, but you're the one who said to cherish the human life. We have to. Don't be like them." She stared at him, making sure he knew she would not budge on this. It wasn't until the desk started rattling that he made a decision. "Put the desk in the elevator with Emmett before those footsteps reach it. We'll send it up."

Emmett and Bella pushed the desk inside the doors. Emmett reached in his bag that had several bottles filled with gasoline. He lit it, put in a drawer and sent the elevator up. It exploded.

"What do we do with these bodies," Emmett asked. Neither Bella or Dragos had an answer. "Let's just take the IVs out first. We can start from there," and Bella began to move. Seventy IVs were pulled from seventy arms. Seventy weak thank you's came from seventy mouths. And then, they had to leave them there.

"We'll be back, we just need to find a better escape route for you all," Bella choked. The three of them climbed up the ashed elevator and into the massive Volturi hall where they had some people waiting for them.

"I'm still pretty weak Dragos, I can't take on as many as I would normally be able to," Bella whispered.

"Good for us!" a guard chanted.

"Don't worry about that, we'll handle it," Dragos said and everyone charged.

There were about twelve guards, almost all of them going toward Bella. She took on as many as she could, ducking, dodging, punching, kicking, but she got tired fast. Jane took a lot of blood out of her and it made her weak. They would need more help. She moved her body toward Emmett and murmured, "Follow me." He nodded as he fought, Dragos' face grew curious. Bella started to move the fight toward the double doors and once she got through them she ran and they all followed her.

They all stayed very close behind, her legs couldn't stretch as far as they should, but it was working. She ran down corridors and stairs until she reached the front room by the main entrance. There Carlisle Vladamir and Iluian were in a battle of their own.

Bella paused a moment near Carlisle. "Where's Rosalie and Esme?" she asked as they both fought. "They went searching for Alice and Edward." He crushed a man's skull.

Bella nodded and looked up to see a colossal chandelier. "Lovely," and booked it toward the chain that held it. She untied it and let it fall and it hit most of the guards and trapped them. Vladamir had to quickly escape, he got caught in the chaos. Bella then wrapped the excess chain around the guards legs and pushed them over. There were about seven left, but being they were pretty much evenly numbered now, they were easily taken care of.

"Emmett, burn them," Bella stated. And like before, he put a bottle of gasoline in the middle of their bodies and they began to burn. "Let's find Alice and Edward," and they all took off running.

Bella flew up the stairs to the bedroom she used to sneak into with Edward. Once inside she saw it was bare, no clothes and no Edward. She panicked. She ran down the halls calling his name, hoping he'd be around. He wasn't in that cellar with the others, so he had to be safe right? That's what she was telling herself.

While running she ran into Esme, Rosalie, and Alice. Bella threw her body into the tightest hug with her sister. It was very hard to let go when she had to. "It's so great knowing you're alive!" Alice screamed. "You have no idea what I've been through to get to this moment," Bella laughed.

"Come on we need to move," Rosalie said. They ran down halls finding the men in their party along the way. "Alice where's Edward?" Alice nodded in a relaxed tone. "He's in London busting a fake mission to finding you. He's been doing it for months, right after he saw you."

Bella paused. "He's not here? I bust an overly romantic mission to save my husband and he's not here? Outrageous!" Bella was annoyed, but very happy. "At least he's safe. Let's finish this." But then Alice choked, "Bella, where's Jasper?" Her face looked eager and concerned. Bella looked at Rosalie and Esme who were looking toward the ground.

"Alice, Jasper's missing. He's been gone for about a year." And as Alice's face dropped, so did Bella's heart. No one got the reunion they'd hoped for.


End file.
